


千千阙谎（A Thousand Lies）

by VestandBackyard



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestandBackyard/pseuds/VestandBackyard
Summary: JayDick假结婚梗。杰森租个吉普赛男友回家过年却意外发现自己捡了个哥谭首富养子，一个直男被另一个直男掰弯的故事（？）





	1. This is Why I’m Here

**Author's Note:**

> 前几天抽风想到的过年租男友假结婚梗，很应节也很适合21哈哈哈哈哈于是就写写看，新年快乐(/ω＼)  
> 普通人au，给桶捏了个父母双全的背景，肉伊主要是重启前的设定。

“租男友？”  
杰森隔着咖啡的热气看着他的死党，后者脸上的笑意显得捉摸不定。  
“你在开玩笑，罗伊。”  
“你听我给你整理，杰鸟，”红发男人倒是不紧不慢，竖起一根指头，“首先，你不敢忤逆你妈妈——你说她刚又戒干净了，现在有点神经衰弱受不了刺激，是吧？你没有选择，哪怕9012了被催婚还得从命。”  
杰森苦涩地点点头。  
“乖男孩。”罗伊的口吻一股子怪味，“其次，你刚刚反对我租个假女友的提议是因为怕着了你妈的道之后明年你还得租个娃娃才能回家过节——不是我说，这种事情确实是没完没了。”  
“而且女人……麻烦……”杰森本想找个PC点的用词但最终放弃。  
“而且你怕被女人缠上，我懂，帅哥。”罗伊一副了然于胸的表情靠回椅背上，“其三，这是你爹出来后的第一个圣诞……”  
“嘿，这跟他可没关系。”杰森打断道。  
“综上所述，”罗伊无视他，“你可以假出柜，带个看着不错的男友回去讨老一辈们欢心，假装你的生活安稳甜蜜，而事后两老哪怕想跟踪后续也没办法，零售后问题。完美。”  
“说的简单。”  
“反正你也是个无性恋，没差。”  
“我不是无性恋！！”  
“那你就是不举。心疼你。”  
“就因为我不喜欢跟在女人屁股后面？！”  
“是因为你拒绝了柯莉！那可是柯莉，大兄弟！”  
这个叫罗伊的损友是杰森过去当私人雇佣兵时的小队搭档。出生入死过几年，互相底细都摸得很清，姑且算臭味相投。他日常乐于给人出馊主意，当情感顾问喂毒鸡汤，自己的私生活倒是一片狼籍。尽管如此，当数天后罗伊打来说他有个不错的人选推荐让他见见，杰森还是鬼使神差地答应了。  
“一个吉普赛人，常年缺钱花那种，你懂的，”他简短地说，“我在赌场里认识的，他是个荷官。”  
“噢罗伊哈珀你还赌上了，小心败光莉安的奶粉钱。”杰森找准机会还击。  
“我在赌场当保镖就是为了赚奶粉钱你个小混蛋！”

杰森不明白的是自己的好哥们为什么给他们约到中央公园的石拱桥边见面，搞得他像是去找炮一样。幸好下午三点依旧属于合家欢时段，湖上都是滑冰的孩子，四周也没有太多独自游荡的（看上去寂寞饥渴的）男青年，杰森算是马上就发现了目标。他第一反应是自己会不会穿得太随便了。至少该打一点古龙水。  
一个穿着宽领毛衣和牛仔裤的年轻男人正蹲在那撸路人的金毛犬。看上去狗狗和他的主人们都快爱上他了。  
而杰森决定不去打扰他们，站在不远处安静观察。  
他一点都不怀疑自己找错人，这很神奇——早些时候他问罗伊我们要怎么认出对方时，那位不负责任的牵线人“人群中最帅的那一个，你错过不了”的答案一度让杰森很头疼。而目下他站在这看着三米开外的那个男人，觉得自己的老友不无道理之余，开始在脑海里拼凑自己跟他站在一起的画面。  
男人很快察觉到了视线。他抬头对上杰森的目光，冲他笑了笑后立马站起来和狗主道别。而看上去他再不走那个姑娘就要给他塞她的号码了。  
“嗨，”他几乎蹦到他跟前，语调活泼，“等很久了？”  
“刚到不久，”杰森压下打量对方的冲动，努力让视线保持平稳，微微垂下对上那双蓝色眼睛。  
“我叫迪克，迪克•格雷森，”他伸出手，“虽然罗伊应该告诉过你了。”  
“杰森•托特。”杰森的手明明已经从口袋里迫不及待地挣脱出来，却临时踩了刹车。  
“噢，抱歉。”迪克倒是很敏锐，“你不喜欢狗？”  
“我喜欢狗，只是……”杰森正踌躇着下一秒去握住那只看来温暖的手，但迪克把它藏到身侧了。  
“那边有水池，我们走两步？”他的神色依旧欢快，朝湖边方向歪了歪脑袋。  
“好……”杰森觉得异常尴尬。他诅咒自己的洁癖一万遍。  
“要这是个真正的约会，我想我已经搞砸了。”迪克笑着自嘲道。  
“你不会搞砸的。”杰森认真地说，他自觉发自肺腑，“相信我，你不会搞砸任何约会。”  
“噢，你这么嘴甜真的好吗杰森。”他们并肩走着，迪克转过来冲他眨了眨眼睛。  
杰森很想告诉他有些人或许不想跟他握手，但绝对想跟他上床。咳，但不是我。  
“我的意思是，”迪克明显读不透他的脑内小剧场，“如果我通过面试的话我们有一周时间需要朝夕相对，而据我从罗伊那了解到的，我的客人首要避免的就是擦枪走火。”他带着浅笑玩味地盯着他看。  
“这就是为什么我需要找个男的……”杰森差点咬到舌头。  
“这就是为什么我在这里。”男人笑得更开了。  
罗伊出的还是馊主意。杰森想。 

他们逛了一阵，随着阳光变得苍白而稀薄，杰森也开始感到一丝焦虑——告别，或是邀请。说实话他觉得就这样结束第一次见面未免有些可惜。  
“我们是不是可以进入下一步了？”迪克突然问。  
“什么？”  
“去吃顿饭彩排一下？”  
这个贴心的建议拯救了杰森。他看着男人把刚洗完在裤子上擦干了的右手朝他递过来，“再一次，很高兴认识你，杰森。” 杰森盯着他的笑容再次感到了窘迫。当他握住了那只手，他追悔自己没来得及体会那或许带着狗毛味道的暖意。 

在饭桌上他们放开了些，气氛开始接近想象中的融洽（毕竟我又不是社恐，杰森想）。他们互相沟通了些信息——他这才知道迪克比他长三岁——尔后又开始构筑他们从未经历过的罗曼史桥段。每当这种时刻杰森总后悔自己不是个好的爱情小说作家。  
“所以我们该怎么认识比较好？”杰森问。  
“呃，马戏团？要是你喜欢的话。”迪克想了想说，“我以前在马戏团工作过。”  
“……”  
“怎么了？你不是会去马戏团的人吗？”迪克笑笑，“那换一个。”  
“不会吧……”杰森说不出话来了。他盯着迪克的眼睛，仿佛想从里面找出些痕迹。  
“格雷森……你是、飞翔的格雷森家族的……？”  
接下来要不是迪克及时按住他的肩膀，杰森或许会因为蹦起来带倒椅子而惊动半个餐厅的人。  
“我是，我是……”迪克看上有些慌张，又乐不可支，“你知道我们。”  
“咳，我看过你们表演——你，表演。”杰森觉得自己耳尖火辣辣。  
“哇哦，谢谢捧场。”迪克半眯着眼睛朝他微笑。  
有时候杰森想罗伊是不是故意整他让他出洋相，但冷静下来想想，自己从来没跟他提过小时候去过的马戏团。  
“只去过一次。”杰森低着头说，“抱歉没贡献太多票钱。”  
“你看，这就是我们倒闭的原因。”迪克依旧乐呵呵的，打断他的愧疚，“这就是为什么我在这里。” 

当他们重新走在马路上气温已经降下来很多。没有穿外套的迪克缩了缩脖子。  
“我想今天差不多了，”他说，“回去我还得温习今晚的笔记，狮子座A型血97年生的杰森。”  
“彼此彼此，热衷帮人洗牌的马戏团巨星。”  
他们都笑了。迪克更是夸张地弯下腰。  
“我陪你走到地铁站？”杰森提出。  
“噢如果这个是彩排的话，不错。”迪克笑着说，“要是提出送我回家那大概会更……像样？”  
杰森猜他的脸大概冻住了，因为男人的神色变得有些慌张，“不、我在开玩笑，抱歉这很不合时宜，我的意思是……”  
“那就彩排？”他有些大声地打断道。这次轮到迪克震住了，但很快缓和了表情，垂下睫毛，露出一如既往的温暖笑容。  
“那就到地铁站为止，”他说，“彩排。”  
好像有股莫名的力气推着杰森上前，可能他想这样做很久了——他一把握住了迪克的右手，揣进自己皮夹克的口袋里。  
他好像听到了迪克轻轻倒吸一口气，也可能他只是在笑。杰森懒得确认，闷头走着。如果他的肾上腺指数正常的话他应该会想要走的慢些，这样他才能为他今晚的笔记增加更多、更精彩的内容。  
迪克的手被他捂得很热。  
“杰森，”他默默地说道，“你会是个好男友。我要是女孩子肯定会喜欢上你。”话尾带着憋不住的笑的气息。  
“噢，”杰森很讶异自己居然觉得有一丝失望。  
“你也开始油嘴滑舌了。别忘了你自己下午说的。”  
“牢记于心。”迪克应道，不着痕迹地把手收了回去。  
此后他们一直保持着一般友人的距离。杰森一边腹诽着“说好的地铁站之前的彩排呢”，一边放慢脚步。迪克的话挺多，很多时候他只需要静静听着——或者听一半然后陷入自己的脑洞里——给一两句“嗯啊”作回应就足以鼓励他继续。  
走到街角时，建筑的阴影处冒出一个棕发打麻花辫的小姑娘，提着一篮鲜花。  
“小哥哥，买束花送给你的男朋友吧。”她用蹩脚的英语朝杰森招呼道，“你们多般……”然后被他大概相当恐怖的表情吓得咽下了后半句。  
“谢谢你的称赞，我要一束来送给我的男朋友，甜心。”迪克笑得肩膀都抖个不停，“别怕，这个小哥哥是个好人。”掏钱接花的当口还摸了摸小姑娘的脑袋。  
杰森没心情应付他的调侃。他还在适应自己的温暖被别人分享了的事实。  
“不错，”迪克抱着花嗅了嗅，递给杰森。城市的浮光都映进了他眼底，明晃晃的。  
“证明这是个好的开始。”  
他愉快地说。


	2. I Kissed a Guy (and I liked it)

“是这样吗？”男人在他的鼻尖前拱来拱去的，“我该搂你的肩膀还是腰？”  
“你舒服就好。”杰森忍不住问，“你以前没亲过男人……？”  
“你说得好像没亲过很不正常似的，”迪克轻声抱怨，“我就应该亲过男人吗？”  
“不，我不是这个意思……”杰森忍住伸手揉鼻子的冲动，他已经被迪克有些长的刘海扫到几次。他觉得今晚做梦都能想起男人洗发水的香味。  
“我亲过，倒是。”迪克有些俏皮地说，“一两次，但不是这种……这么认真的。”  
“你也可以当这是在玩。”杰森撇撇嘴。  
“这是为了表演做的彩排好吗，亲爱的，”迪克微微抬头看他，“我是专业人士，请不要质疑这点。”  
“别叫我亲爱的。”  
深冬午后的阳光透过公寓的白色窗帘缝隙钻进来，从一尘不染的白蜡木地板一路滑到他们脚边，反射的光让杰森双眼发花。他有几秒怔愣，不知道自己身在何处、在干什么，当他元神归位、想起来现在正站在自己公寓起居室的落地窗边和一个第二次见面的男人练习接吻，他觉得这是活到今天为止最愚蠢的主意。

迪克格雷森似乎终于找准了合适的角度和姿势。  
“抱歉，我不经常和比我高的人接吻。”他看上去居然有些不好意思，凑近了些，“我要来了。”  
“……你每次亲姑娘之前都要打报告吗？”杰森忍不住调侃，被隔靴搔痒久了他心情有些焦躁，“准了。”  
迪克轻轻的噗嗤一声，“谢谢，我的姑娘。”他伸手扳正他的下巴，却依旧没有下嘴。  
“你在看什么。”杰森板着脸问，“到底还亲——练不练习？”  
“不是……我在想……”男人突然像是赞叹一样拉长了声音，“……你真帅，杰森。”  
“……谢谢？”杰森没好气地回道。  
然后男人就贴了上来。这是个很轻柔的吻，他用他饱满的唇轻轻碰碰他的，松软滑腻的触感犹如陷入了松饼上的奶油慕斯，随后他细细沿着他的唇线啄吻，节奏慢又舒缓。像是怕对方敷衍了事，杰森赶紧微张嘴唇追了过去。他感到迪克压着他的嘴唇在笑。这让他的心跳彻底乱了起来，下一秒就感觉对方轻轻衔住他的下唇舔吻了几下。  
杰森觉得头皮一阵发麻，匆忙回应起来，手指蜷曲着爬上男人的小臂。他不想表现得太粘人，“这只是练习”杰森在脑子里不停提醒自己。  
可能只持续了数秒时间。但每一个细节都在他的脑里放大。他发誓他的初吻都没品得这么仔细。  
迪克微敛下巴示意结束他们的练习，杰森没有再行纠缠，盯着男人低垂的睫毛，想到接下来要迎接的评价不由得一阵忐忑。  
“哇哦……”迪克缓缓地吐出一句，然后笑了，“杰森，你上一次约会是什么时候？”  
“呃……”杰森的心一沉，“有这么糟？”  
“不、你看我、又开始胡言乱语了。”迪克摇着头，眼里亮晶晶的，“我是说，你应该多点约会——”  
“呃？嗯……”当杰森想起来他上次约会也是一次假约会——和阿尔忒弥斯的任务——他突然发现罗伊对他是无性恋的猜测有理有据。  
“我是说！”男人突然拔高的声线把他的思绪拉了回来，“我是说你应该多点约会……和你约会的人会很幸福。你……和你接吻很棒。”他的声音越来越轻。  
杰森咧嘴笑了，“你可以直接说最后那句。”  
他说罢细细观察男人脸颊上有些充血的毛细血管和睫毛下的投影，“当然比起你还差一点。”  
“一个无伤大雅的小建议，”迪克低头擦擦鼻尖，“我们要是表演这样的接吻，一看就不像是交往了八个月。”  
“你的建议，宝贝？”杰森夺回上风。  
“我猜我们需要火速熟络起来……”迪克捂住了眼睛，“还有，别叫我宝贝……”  
无论是哪一点，杰森无法同意更多。  
只可惜留给他们的时间不多。男人在他的公寓里又逗留了大概两个小时，他们都用来打游戏了——因为迪克明显对阅读没有太强烈的兴趣——再也没有任何亲密接触的尝试。杰森并不认为迪克是个害羞或是怯场的人，以他大咧咧的活泼个性他以为他会放得更开一些。但他的局促超过他的想象——想想也对，亲吻陌生同性还处之泰然那不是大心脏而是没常识了。杰森也不知道自己在期待什么。他握着手柄偷瞟身边的男人——如果他们不需要这样“逢场作戏”，只是偶然遇见成为普通朋友，那他们应该会很处得来，甚至会成为铁哥们。  
可惜了。

“我说过了妈妈，”杰森觉得太阳穴突突地跳，“那是个高级餐厅，我不觉得我们……”  
“而这是一个正式的见面！”电话那头的话音显出一丝高亢，这让杰森警惕起来，“我不觉得我们有任何失礼人的地方。”  
“不是说我们失礼妈妈……”杰森放软声音劝道，“那地方跟我们格格不入。”  
“这是我第一次见你的伴侣，将要和你共度余生的人，”女人缓和了声调，“我希望一切都完美，杰森，这也会告诉她我们有多重视她。”  
“‘他’，凯瑟琳……”杰森感觉头更痛了，“是一个‘他’，我告诉过你了。他叫迪克。”而且我们不会共度余生。  
“好的，这是个很好记的名字。”  
“妈妈，真的，”杰森开始哄她，“在家里吃就好，你知道我做的不比餐厅的差？”  
“一周内会有你逞能的机会，在此之前，一次正式的晚餐，好吗？”女人异常执拗，或许她对那些五光十色的地方还抱有些属于少女的幻想，“我想把最好的给你，杰森，你知道我爱你。”  
好吧，上大招了。  
“我也爱你，妈妈。”他砸砸嘴。  
“明天见亲爱的。”  
杰森叹了口气放下电话，突然像是被蜇了一样又抄起来狂摁。  
“格雷森！”  
“唔……我叫你别叫宝贝你怎么越叫越生疏了……”  
他没心情跟那个男人扯皮，“你有没有正装？”  
“咦？”杰森很高兴他把那个男人话语里的慵懒吓走了，“你妈妈马上就要你结婚吗？”声音一下没了底气。  
“不是，她订了家高级餐厅……”杰森说，“很抱歉跟之前说的不一样，一个正式晚餐。”  
“噢，这样……”  
那边的回应有些简短，杰森不知道该作何猜想。“那么……？”  
“唔、我有工作服，算正装？”迪克回答。  
“不，格雷森我猜那……有点不一样。”杰森捂着额头。他想象了一下他白衬衫黑马甲的荷官打扮，虽然大概挺火辣的。“那不太合适……”  
“噗。”  
半天那边只传来了笑声。  
“对不起，我又开了不合时宜的玩笑，”电话那头的声音简直是从未有过的愉悦。  
“……你……”  
“放心吧杰森，我们明天见。”  
然而他不可能放心。直到第二天约见的时间前他都如坐针毡。  
以至于他都没怎么花心思在自己身上，随便挑了一条橘红细条纹领带，没顾上那颜色显得有点过分喜庆。正装有之前出隐蔽任务时专门为出入高档场所准备的几身，准确来说，他这才是真的工作服。还好迪克不是太靠衣装的类型，就凭那张脸至少不会被赶出去，大概，杰森安慰自己。这次他记得喷古龙水了。  
由于忧心对方那仿佛有毒的时尚触觉，杰森出门前还给男人发了两条短信。都没有回音。杰森只好直接出发到约定好的离餐厅很近的一家星巴克碰运气。

“卧槽。”  
杰森盯着五米外的咖啡厅门口，在心里嘈了一句，然后停好机车，摘下头盔。  
说实话他从没想象过迪克还能比他之前看着的更扎眼。那个穿着深灰色羊毛西装三件套的男人抱着一大束橘色的郁金香，手里摆弄着丝带，晚风带动他额角一缕特别不服贴的卷发。  
杰森硬着头皮走过去。他有种全世界都在往这边看的错觉。天杀的他就该去找罗伊借辆车，哪怕打个优步接上这个引人注目的家伙也比这样公开处刑要好。  
这五米杰森错觉自己像走在婚礼的花道上一般。  
尽头处的新郎却不放过他。“杰森！”还是那兴高采烈的语气，仿佛嫌周边还有那么零星几个人没注意到他们两个一样。  
杰森低头看着他，双手尽量自然地插进裤袋，“又给我送花了格雷森？”  
“是给你妈妈的。”迪克的笑可以用甜蜜来形容，“你今天很帅。”  
杰森想把这句话原封不动还给他，乘以十。  
“我看着还行吗？”迪克问。  
外套合体得严丝合缝，挑剔如他都觉得无懈可击，马甲是二扣式，不显得过分拘束。他甚至照顾到了袋巾——淡蓝色，跟他的瞳色刚好相配。  
“这衣服是订做的？”杰森伸手掖了掖他的外套领子。料子看着就很高级，摸着就更——像在摸钞票。  
“大概是？我不记得了，随便翻出来了一身。”  
“你真让我惊讶。”杰森说，“神奇小子。”  
“噢，所以我们现在开始给对方起绰号了吗，杰鸟？”  
“呵，很原创。”  
“说真的我总不能饭桌上还叫你杰森，”迪克夸张地皱眉，“虽然看来你是打算一直叫我格雷森了，杰伊。”  
“别给我乱起昵称。”  
“真的不要先想好吗？”  
“顺其自然。”  
“至少让我叫你杰伊嘛……”  
“走了。”

杰森自诩不是社恐，但他对于被围观也没有太大兴趣。  
他知道其实大多的目光追随的是迪克，毕竟那个男人天生自带光环。这种情况直到他们融入了那个他们为之刻意打扮、尽量相称的环境中也没有太大的改善。杰森很难想象如果有一天他需要和迪克格雷森一起执行卧底任务，他将会面对多少凶险。  
“噢我的天啊！”  
“送给你的，凯瑟琳，”迪克笑盈盈的，“跟你的头发颜色刚好相配。”  
杰森没意识到自己翻了个白眼。该死，他的“男朋友”在撩他妈妈。  
“你真美，看来杰森遗传了你的好基因～”迪克开始了他的表演，却看不出虚情假意，“而且看上去好年轻，跟杰森走在一起就像姐弟一样～”  
主要是因为她十九岁就生我了。杰森表示对这台马戏冷眼旁观。顺说我也遗传了她的红发基因。  
“我这是交了什么好运……“  
“妈妈……”  
“哦对，我儿子这是交上了什么八辈子的好运，遇到了这么好的人～”  
“妈，你都还不认识他呢……”  
“我真谢谢你啊杰森。”迪克一边替凯瑟琳拉椅子，一边眯着眼睛盯他。  
然后凯瑟琳的手就没有离开过迪克——当然眼睛也没有——直到威利斯•托特到场。  
年长的男人快步来到桌前。他穿的大概是结婚时穿过的深色西服，尽管款式不太时髦还算得体。  
“我还以为你不来了呢。”杰森忍不住扔了句，立马在桌下挨了他妈一脚。  
“嗷！”  
迪克在憋笑。  
“这位是？”威利斯皱眉盯着迪克看，脸色不善。  
“理查德•格雷森，”迪克起立伸出手，“我是杰森的男朋友。”  
杰森愣了愣，朝男人扔了个不解的眼色。  
“我以为你叫迪克？”凯瑟琳插了一句。  
迪克貌似这才反应过来。“啊、理查德是我的法定名，大家一般叫我迪克。”他开始用完美的笑容来粉饰这小小的瑕疵。  
这显然糊弄不了威利斯。男人用仿佛洞察一切的目光扫过杰森和迪克的脸，“依我看你们认识了很短时间？一个星期？三天？”  
“你开什么玩笑亲爱的，他们交往了八个月了。”凯瑟琳帮腔道。  
“似乎我不是开玩笑的那一个，”威利斯笑笑，靠在椅背上盘起右腿。“现在是谁跟名字都不知道的家伙谈恋爱？”  
“我知道！”“嘿威利！”  
杰森和凯瑟琳同时喊道，引来隔壁桌侧目。  
“别毁掉这一切威利，求你了。”凯瑟琳说。  
杰森有一瞬很担心迪克会推开桌子就跑。说实话，谁想跟这样的家庭沾边——哪怕只是演戏。  
幸好大概迪克没有这个想法。他只是睁着湿漉漉的眼睛频频看向他，有些慌张，或许还有歉疚。  
威利斯耸耸肩，“我只是很好奇，你的昵称跟名字好像没多大联系。”他说着看向了杰森，明显是要让他来回答这个问题。  
杰森从没想过他的父亲如此难对付。或许自己的缜密和疑心重正是遗传自他。  
“因为……”杰森看了眼迪克，“你知道的有些时候……他就是个混蛋。”  
饭桌上的空气突然安静。  
“噗，再次谢谢你，”迪克笑着给他打了圆场，“小翅膀。”  
“噢，这是你的爱称吗杰森？”凯瑟琳捂着胸口赞美，像首延绵不绝的咏叹调，“太甜蜜了……”  
不愉快的小插曲被转移了视线。接下来的晚餐一切顺利。杰森父母因为纷繁多样的餐具出了点小洋相——这就是为什么他一开始对这个饭局深恶痛绝——迪克倒是很体贴地帮忙凯瑟琳，没有窘迫和侧目，态度大方。当他自己使起来的时候，那端庄自在的姿态，毫无纰漏的餐桌礼仪，看着就不像只出入这种场合一两次。  
杰森真想问一句，你为什么这么熟练。  
最后他发现自己盯着男人端香槟杯的手指看了很久，直到迪克又喊他小翅膀。  
于是杰森把他拉进了洗手间。

“我的表现怎么样？”男人期待地问道，像是在邀功，眼睛瞪得圆圆的。  
“想听真话吗？”杰森反问。  
不得不说如果迪克是只大型犬，此刻他的耳朵已经耷拉下来了。  
“嗯。”他点点头。  
“你得先回答我几个问题。”杰森站在洗手池前，抱着胸口开始兴师问罪，“首先，小翅膀？”  
“是你说的自由发挥。”迪克埋怨，“你不肯跟我对词，那我就想到什么说什么了。”  
“……所以我要听这个听一星期？”  
“害羞了吗？”男人的笑容此刻仿佛是挑衅。  
杰森逼近了一步。  
“那理查德？”他又问，“别跟我说你忘了自己的名字。要忘就彻底一点。”  
迪克看着他没说话。杰森伸手把他禁锢在墙边上。  
“对不起，我身边的人都叫我迪克，”他低声说，“我想着我们也是泛泛之交，不过是一周时间……”  
好吧这个怪他自己。杰森胸口一阵抽痛。去他的擦枪走火，也去他的泛泛之交。  
“我想着不会扯到法定名。但是刚刚有些太正式了，一不小心就说漏嘴了……”迪克貌似对他的怒意显得无所适从，“抱歉杰伊。”  
“下一个，”杰森努努嘴，“罗伊说你是个穷光蛋，落魄潦倒四处漂泊打工。我看你倒是挺养尊处优的，一点都不像是为了几个钱陪别人撒谎演戏的人。“  
“哦，这个，”迪克扯了扯嘴角，“我在赌场工作，认识些有钱人……你懂的，算是见过些世面吧。”  
“我不懂。”杰森突然迸发的怒气连自己都有些吓一跳，“你最好说清楚一点。”  
“我跟一些上流人士打过交道，耳濡目染，就是这样。”迪克看进他的眼里，“其他的无可奉告。”  
他有些生气了。杰森还是第一次见迪克格雷森生气。但这种强硬的态度和得不到的答案都让他感觉胸口仿佛蚂蚁在咬。  
“打什么交道？”不知不觉间他们的胸口已经贴到了一起，“你给他们……”  
杰森没想到这段话会被一个吻打断。懵了一秒钟，脑子嗡嗡作响。当然他也丝毫不客气，当机立断压回去咬住那柔软的嘴唇，蹂躏两下再从中撬开它们，突破齿列，乘着怒火一路高歌猛进侵入到他嘴里卷住舌头。迪克先是愣住了，有些跑神，然后极力跟上他的节奏，尝试夺回主动权。和迪克的接吻每次都像一场小型的攻防战，这让杰森兴致盎然，头脑发热，好战的神经久违地被挑动。  
他亲得太投入以至没发现背后的人影。  
“我打扰到你们了？”  
迪克首先反应过来推他的肩膀，杰森还有些意犹未尽，不舍地松开对方。  
“你说呢。”他转身盯着声音的主人。哪怕十七年间没怎么听见，他还是一瞬就能认出来。  
“跟我和你妈当年有得一拼，小子。”威利斯说，笑容有些危险。  
“我先送你妈回去，你们今晚，”他说着扫过迪克的脸，“最好到别的地方快活，别回来打扰我们。”  
男人说着潇洒地挥挥手，转身走了出去。  
“你刚刚是故意的？”  
“我说了，我是专业人士。”迪克眨眨眼睛，“总不能被你爸爸看到我们在闹别扭。”  
“我们没有闹别扭……”  
“理论上来说，”迪克温和地笑着，眉眼弯弯。仿佛刚刚的愠怒是一场幻觉。“我们没有在谈朋友，自然不可能闹别扭。”  
“无法反驳。”杰森如鲠在喉。  
“顺说，刚刚那一吻，”男人迎视他。  
“比彩排棒多了，小翅膀。”


	3. The Show Must Go On

“欢迎！迪克！”  
门打开的一瞬那个橘红头发的女人就扑出来把自己扔到了穿牛仔外套的年轻男人怀里。  
“妈妈……”杰森皱眉，“你这样让我情何以堪……”  
而迪克居然把女人抱起来像少女一样转了一圈才放下，“很高兴又见面了，凯瑟琳，”他温柔地说，“要给你添麻烦了。”  
“噢，得了吧。”杰森一脸嘲讽，“我看她恨不得你才是她儿子。”  
“杰森，不可以吃迪克醋哦。”凯瑟琳得意地说，“你们都是我的儿子，别那么小气。”  
“我吃的是你的醋，”杰森揉着额头说，“有谁体会过带个男朋友回家被自己妈抢了的感受？”  
“噢，得了吧，”凯瑟琳模仿他的语气，嘟起嘴，“你的就是我的，别那么小气小子。”  
杰森和迪克面面相觑，男人笑得眯起了眼睛。

当他们步入起居室，不禁被眼前的混乱状态吓了一跳。  
“哇，真亲切，”迪克一边挂外套一边乐呵呵地调侃道，“想起了我的公寓。”  
“别给我机会数落你。”杰森马上接口道，“那就是个灾难。”  
凯瑟琳马上心照不宣地朝他们眨眼睛，一边伸脚把一件脏衣服扫到了沙发底下。“那把台灯是你爸昨晚打碎的，”如果杰森没看错，他妈妈脸颊上浮起了红云，“你知道的，咳，他有时候就像头野兽。”说罢一脸甜蜜地捋了捋脸侧的长发。  
“嗷……”杰森惨叫一声，“你这么说叫我们怎么敢坐到这沙发上？！”  
“没准我就是没想让你坐着，”凯瑟琳拍拍手，“干活儿吧，男孩们。”  
她说罢就往厨房走去。迪克拉拉杰森的衣角，“戏不错，”他一脸戏谑，“什么时候我真得让你见识一下我的公寓。”  
“任何时候。”杰森耸耸肩。  
“保准你乐而忘返。”他凑近他的耳朵说了这么一句。  
杰森确定自己的脸红了。  
“别在那调情了，”凯瑟琳从厨房探头，“回头再讨论你们要怎么在沙发上做爱。挂饰不会自己飞到圣诞树上，亲爱的。”

回到父母的老房子让杰森思绪万千。说是父母的房子也不准确，他并没有在这里和父亲共度过的回忆，但它确实是他送给母子二人的礼物——一个在他离开后遮风挡雨的庇护所，一个叫人心碎的补偿。深红色的木地板有些老旧了，有些地方还会起翘，在迪克搬动梯子的时候轧得咯吱作响。但他仿佛还记得儿时赤脚踩在上面的感觉，或是当母亲脸色苍白意识不清地仰躺、红色卷发披散在上面的样子。  
“我来吧。”杰森拉住迪克攀在梯子上的手，“别忘了你是客人。”  
“别忘了谁才是那个杂技演员，”迪克朝他眨眨眼，“我身手比你好，你得承认。”  
“好吧。”杰森不自觉地露出了笑容。想到能在梯子下面欣赏空中飞人巨星的身姿——不得不说绅士视角是个好东西——任谁都不忍拒绝。  
迪克格雷森有个好屁股。杰森想。该死，他在想啥？  
“杰伊，这样可以吗？”迪克摆弄着树顶的枝叶，“没歪吧？”  
他赶紧把视线换了角度，双手抱紧梯子。  
“没有，很棒。”杰森甚至没抬头看。  
“你才干了点小活就趴在那大喘气了杰森，”凯瑟琳路过瞥了他一眼，“我看你昨晚也是没休息好呀，别纵欲过度了。”  
“这句话留给你自己。”  
“哈哈，昨晚杰森送我回去，是耽搁得有点晚。”树顶传来迪克轻快的声音，像是在哼一首歌。  
“我就不懂了，你有啥费劲的杰森。你看，”凯瑟琳退后几步仰起头看看树顶的幸运星，“迪克才是在上面（topping）的那一个。”  
也不知道是他没扶稳，还是迪克踩空了，反正梯子猛地晃了一下。杰森的脑子一阵空白，天杀的，他几乎是本能地抬头伸出胳膊去接。  
伴随着凯瑟琳的尖叫声，男人滑了下来，稳稳落入了杰森的臂弯。  
迪克的手支撑着他的肩膀和上臂作缓冲。他比他看上去沉一些。  
“噢，”他瞪着眼睛，目光晃了一会才对上杰森的，“抱歉……”  
虽然真的不合时宜——但迪克的腰很细。身体很暖。杰森想。他惊慌懵逼的表情也很可爱。“还好吗？”  
“我很好。”男人有些不好意思地笑笑，却没有移开目光。  
“没事吧，迪克！？”凯瑟琳惊张的声音在背后响起。  
“别开这种玩笑好吗，妈妈，”杰森怪责道，“一点都不好笑。”  
“妈妈错了嘛……”凯瑟琳嘟嘟嘴，“不过我还是相信我的直觉是对的……”  
女人话没说完就一溜烟奔回了厨房。  
杰森摇摇头，转回来对上迪克的眼睛。  
“别忘了你已经已经退休了，飞人小子。”  
“我考虑复出，”迪克笑着说，杰森突然发现他们的鼻尖几乎要碰在一起，“如果有这么强韧的安全网的话。”他伸手捏了捏他的二头肌。  
“凯瑟琳没在看，你不用现在跟我调情。”  
虽然这么说，杰森还是又凑近了些，直到他感受到对方暖热的呼吸。  
“别调情了男孩们！洋草还没挂上！”  
“知道了！”

起居室收拾停当、装饰也都就位之后，杰森也是时候要去厨房主持大局了。但他还不是很愿意走，他还想跟迪克多待一会，聊聊小时候的轶事，哪怕为此他要忍受一顿难吃的晚餐——不，还是算了。  
当杰森走到厨房门口就听到凯瑟琳嚷嚷，“我想我搞砸了”。  
“怎么了？”听到声音迪克也来凑热闹。  
“我想我辣椒粉放太多了，”凯瑟琳沮丧地说，“如果那是辣椒粉的话。”  
杰森看了一眼女人指着的一瓶长相陌生的调味料——黄红相间的小瓶上布满他看不懂的异国文字——径直走到炉子前查看。先不说尝起来怎样，这锅炖菜看着就像个血海炼狱。  
他决定放弃试吃，在女人背后揉了揉，“没事凯瑟琳，我能搞定。”  
她看起来快要哭了。每次从戒毒所回来的第一二周，她的情绪起伏总是特别大，爱哭爱笑，直到复吸把带她进入下个循环。  
“正如杰伊所说，应该没那么糟。”  
杰森回头看的时候迪克正拿着小瓶研究，“这是个甜口的辣椒粉，我觉得是我的口味。”  
凯瑟琳的情绪渐渐平复了，说着“迪克你真是我的甜心”“杰森答应我一定要拯救炖菜”被他带离了厨房。  
“谢谢你。”杰森重新回到厨房的时候，迪克正坐在准备桌上，把盒装燕麦片倒在手里当薯片一样吃着。  
“嗯？”他鼓着腮帮子。  
“谢谢你帮我宽慰凯瑟琳。”杰森别过头看着橱柜的角落。  
“应该的，她值得这些。”迪克温柔地说，“再说我也没特意撒谎哄她，不像你，哈哈。”  
“说的好像你不是我的同谋一样。”  
“这个炖菜很好吃，真的，我刚刚偷吃了一点土豆。”男人向他露出一个大大的笑容。  
杰森突然想起了什么。顺起了那瓶辣椒粉。  
“这是哪国文字？”他眯起了眼睛，“凯瑟琳在哪里挖来的……我们应该不会食物中毒吧。”  
“是匈牙利语。”迪克答道。  
杰森的目光转到男人的脸上。  
“你还会匈牙利语？”  
“啊……一点点。”男人挠挠后脑勺，“你懂的，我的出身比较……多元。”  
然后又嘻嘻地笑了。  
“你总能让我惊讶，”  
杰森开始感觉这个男人的笑容足以愚弄任何人。  
“神奇小子。”

“噢，表演还在继续？”  
威利斯在晚饭前回来，一进门就说。结果挨了杰森一记狠狠的眼刀。  
他给凯瑟琳带了圣诞礼物，还神秘兮兮地放在树下不让她提前拆开。“明年我们来玩secret Santa吧！”一旁的迪克热情洋溢地倡议。  
杰森在他的罗姆人男友指导下把炖菜改成了一道匈牙利风味的土豆炖牛肉，凯瑟琳吃的很香。这顿晚饭没有上一次的乌龙百出，不过自己的父亲依旧不时对他们投来异样(或者说是狐疑)的目光。  
“格雷森是要在这里住下吗？”他问。  
“是我邀请他住下来的，”凯瑟琳插嘴，“别搞事我的好威利。”  
“祝你过的愉快。”不知道为什么杰森听出了挑衅的调调。他的父亲给迪克分了一大块火鸡胸，挑起嘴角，“有什么缺的就去问我那倒霉儿子，他能满足你的。”  
迪克貌似被土豆噎住了，轻轻捶着胸口，“咳……谢谢……”  
然后向杰森投来求救的小狗目光。  
他想亲亲他的眼睛，但最后只是替他擦了擦嘴角。  
“啊我要晕了～”凯瑟琳夸张的宣布，“去开房吧小伙子们。”  
是的表演必须继续。  
但小心别入戏太深。

杰森觉得有点透不过气，晚饭后迪克屁颠屁颠地跟去帮凯瑟琳洗碗，他趁机躲到了阳台抽烟。杰森其实已经很久不抽了，但说到放空头脑，尼古丁确实是个不错的药引。  
身后一个挺拔的身影推开玻璃门闪身到他身侧。杰森装作没有在意，把目光锁在不远处光秃秃的树丫上。  
“凯瑟琳把我赶出来了，”他的声音依旧欢快，相较平日的清透音色，此刻多了点类似醉酒般的馥郁，“威利斯说要帮她。女人真善变。”  
“对了，最新消息，”杰森百无聊赖地说，“我老爸是个混蛋，你别管他。”  
“比起我……更是个混蛋？”迪克笑道。杰森终于忍不住转头看他。  
“我是认真的。”他发现迪克捧着一杯蛋酒，“他在我刚记事不久就去吃牢饭了，连个像样的理由都没有。我甚至没有太多和他在一起的记忆。”  
“记得美好的片段就够了。”迪克深深地看着他。  
“抱歉把你拽到了这个里头，”杰森躲开了他的注视，掸了惮烟灰，“没什么赏心悦目的东西可看，不是吗？”  
“你在说啥呢杰鸟。”他皱着眉头，“我不知道你还抽烟。”  
“你不知道的东西多着呢。”杰森长长呼出一口烟，看着远处深铁灰色的天空。马上要下雪了。  
“我不知道你怎么想的，不过——”  
杰森感到男人拉了一下他的手。他顺从他的动作，让他把自己的身体扳正，却依旧固执地垂下视线。  
“我喜欢这里，你们很棒，我享受在这儿的每分每秒。真的。”  
对。当迪克格雷森认真说着话，没有人会质疑它的真实性——这是他的魔法。  
“你的父亲爱你。他牵制我、质疑我正是最好的证据。他爱你杰森，不要怀疑这点。”  
杰森抬眼。迪克的脸比他想的还要近。  
“还有、”  
“还有？”  
“你家的蛋酒很好喝。”  
“哈、”杰森忍不住笑了，“是我奶奶的配方，她虽然……”  
迪克突然贴了过来。他们的鼻尖撞在一起，杰森自然地攫住那朝他磕碰着试探的双唇。然后才想起来闭眼睛。  
如果现在问他有什么比托特家祖传秘方蛋酒更香醇美味——那就是迪克格雷森先生的嘴唇。  
想起刚刚那个安放幸运星时的小插曲，杰森忍不住伸手捞住男人的腰。迪克趔趄了一下，然后他们的身体紧贴在一起，他们的舌头打着圈圈追逐。  
当他们很有默契地松开对方，男人不知道顾得上喘还是笑。  
“我发现你最近很喜欢打断我说话。”杰森晕陶陶的，他想他可能太久没抽烟了。  
“没办法、迫不及待想让你尝尝你家的蛋酒。”迪克吸吸鼻子，“也谢谢你的二手烟。”  
“你知道现在没人在看，你不需要这样，”杰森低声说道，“那两个老不正经的现在可没心思管我们。”  
“噢，我忘了，”男人甜甜地笑着，露出一丝狡黠，“圣诞快乐，杰森。”  
“……？”他猛地反应过来。这才看到玻璃门上方的一圈绿色植物。  
“你知道，槲寄生是我负责挂的。”迪克笑得很开心，那种捉弄人的得逞的笑。  
男人看着他向后退。他们的手还握在一起，杰森不是太想放开。有一瞬他甚至想怂恿男人现在就去他的房间——  
如果不是那株该死的槲寄生。  
杰森看着那指尖脱离把握。  
“圣诞快乐。”他听见自己说。

但是迪克总会去他的房间。  
不论他多想——或者多不想。  
“哇！小翅膀的房间！”  
事实证明这绝对是头疼多于遐想。  
“别碰任何东西！”杰森只好立马下达指令。  
“好冷淡，小翅膀。”迪克正在他的书桌前摆弄他的模型和手办，“哇这又是什么？？”  
男人在他不大的房间里游览了一圈，除了没在书柜前面多作逗留之外，连小黑板上贴的几张写着电话号码的便签纸都没错过——杰森不确定那些号码还能不能打得通了。  
“至少你约会过，”迪克在一旁评论，“罗伊说的不准确。”  
“中学时代。”杰森一边在沙发椅上铺被子，一边问，“等一下，罗伊也跟你说我是……”  
“他说你不喜欢约会。”迪克回答。  
杰森打算跳过这个话题，“弄好了，今晚我就睡这，你睡床。洗手间在出门右转尽头。”  
“我们……分开睡？”迪克问道，似乎真的在好奇。  
“不然呢？”杰森努力绷着脸，“你不会想我们两个大男人挤一张床吧。”  
“如果你没意见，”迪克盯着他看，“我也没意见。”  
别他妈乱想杰森托特。脑子里的提示音越来越响。他只是在耍着玩。  
“我有意见。”杰森平静地说。很好，他想，他要演戏中戏了。算是为卧底任务锻炼演技吧。  
“你爹妈不会突击检查吧？”  
“他们不会进我房间。”  
“那好。”迪克说着靠近沙发，“要是必须有一个人睡沙发，那就是我。”他干脆地说。  
“嘿，你是客人。”杰森看着男人一头扑到沙发上，皱起眉头，“别闹，格雷森，给我睡床上。”  
“你有所不知，”迪克从枕头上抬起微红的脸蛋，刘海被他压乱了耷拉在额前，“罗姆人被上帝惩罚不能睡床。”  
“开什么玩笑……”杰森觉得头上青筋在跳，“你哪天不是从床上醒来的？”  
“今晚是圣诞前夜，我得赎罪。”迪克翻了个身，“我小时候睡的是拖车，再狭小的地方都难不倒我。我还可以睡在钢丝上，信不信由你。”  
“……”杰森想不到反击的理由。他儿时虽然过得不如意，但总算没有风餐露宿颠沛流离过。每天都有家可以回，有凯瑟琳在等着他，哪怕她吸嗨了倒在地上而不是在做饭。  
他好像有点明白迪克说的“享受在这儿的每分每秒”了。  
但他很快赶走了那点多愁善感——这个男人不需要同情。  
“我困了，不想动了。小翅膀，”迪克嘟囔，“晚安。”  
杰森好气又好笑。  
等他洗漱完毕再次回到房间里，沙发上的男人似乎已经睡着了。杰森放轻了动静挪到自己床上。  
“杰森……”  
一开始听到男人有点迷糊的声音，他还以为他在说梦话。  
所以他等了一阵。  
“你为什么不约会？”这次的声音清醒了些。男人似乎是挣扎着反抗睡意，等他回来问这么一个问题。  
杰森看着熟悉的天花板。那上面贴的几张新金属乐队的海报有些褪色了。  
“没有为什么，就是不想。”  
杰森好像听到男人眨眼睛的声音。  
“你要是想，队伍一定从这里排到哥谭下城。”  
“谢谢你的谬赞。”  
“你太谦虚了。”迪克好像再次被困意笼罩，“你很好，真的。你比你想象的好太多。”  
杰森的心跳又不争气地加速起来。  
“那……”他斟酌字句，“你会，我的意思是……”  
他的嘴唇差点打架。  
“你会在队伍里吗？”  
“那不是废话吗……”迪克没完成他的后半句。房间里只有徐缓的呼吸声作答。  
杰森当晚是笑着睡着的。就好像圣诞老人爬进来把礼物留在了他的沙发椅上一样。

但当他醒来的时候场面足够的鸡飞狗跳。  
“杰森•托特！”  
杰森半梦半醒中想起那是他爸的声音。  
“完蛋！”他咒骂着从床上弹起来。  
“我要进来了。”  
他的“别”还没出口，房门就从外面打开了。  
杰森第一反应是看向沙发。他想叫迪克赶紧起来，却发现那上面什么都没有——连自己铺的被子都不见了。  
“早啊杰森，”威利斯像是对擅闯没有一点悔意，目光大肆搜罗整个房间。“格雷森呢？”他眯起眼睛。  
“我……呃……”杰森咽了咽唾沫，“这是你该关心的吗老家伙！？你进来干嘛？？”他突然想起来他应该发作才对。  
“呜嗯嗯……好吵……”  
像是从他的被窝里传来含混不清的男人的声音。杰森这才感觉到，被子里似乎多了一个热源。  
然后一个乌黑的头发乱糟糟支楞着的脑袋钻了出来。还在他的腰间拱了拱。  
“怎么了杰伊……”  
杰森盯着迪克乱发之间惺忪的眼睛，“没怎么……你睡吧。”  
“打扰了，”威利斯嘻嘻一笑，“不过你妈喊你下去吃早餐。”  
“吃你个头。”杰森骂咧，“有你这么当爹的吗？”  
“别生气，宝贝。”迪克陷在枕头上仰面看着他，目光清明又甜蜜。  
“别叫我宝贝。”这句话比之前难出口了。杰森感觉刚刚醒来就遭遇血压的急升。管他呢。他俯身在男人的唇上印下一吻。  
“噢~让你妈看到又要叫你们去开房了。”  
“这就是我的房间，老威利。”杰森回头低吼，“你现在是不是该想起来了。”  
威利斯表示可以理解地歪歪脑袋。杰森想朝他扔个枕头，但是迪克抬起身子一下一下地亲他的嘴角和脸颊，还轻笑着，像是准备开始一场玩闹。杰森翻身压好他，一边挠他痒痒一边加深这个早间亲吻，不久就听到背后传来关门的声音。  
以及年长男人在楼梯间喊“看来他们没那么快下来”的话音。  
杰森松开嘴里柔软丰满的嘴唇，有些意犹未尽地舔舔。  
“所以？罗姆人不能睡床？”  
“因为爬上了你的床，我还得祷告恳求上帝的宽恕。”迪克轻声回答，一边用鼻子拱他。  
“你什么时候爬上来的，我怎么不知道。”杰森亲他的鼻尖。他已经顾不上这场戏有没有观众了。  
“你爸爬楼梯上来的时候，”迪克积极地回应他，“我的动作是不是很快，小翅膀。”他甚至舔他下巴上刚冒出来的胡茬。  
杰森仿佛被一阵闪电击中。他觉得刚刚的闹剧并不是今天早晨唯一的一个意外。  
“该死……”他一边骂一边从旁边扯了件衣服挡在胯间，连滚带爬翻出被窝。  
“要帮忙吗……”迪克慵懒地问。  
“不用！！”杰森吼道，夺门而出。  
“早上好，以及——”  
迪克的声音从背后传来,满是捉狭的笑意。  
“初次见面，小杰鸟。”

 

\---------

 

“别这样罗伊。我知道，杰森是你的前队友，但我可是你的竹马……”对面的年轻男声说道，“你不能出卖我……”  
“我为了你已经出卖杰鸟了……”罗伊低声说道，伸手拉低了帽檐。  
“我知道你很为难，相信我，一有机会，”男人迟疑了一下，“一旦时机成熟，我就会和他坦白……”  
通话结束。红发男人摊在椅子上，一脸目死。  
“要是被杰鸟知道肯定会杀了我……”


	4. I Think I’m Gonna Marry You

“杰伊。”  
杰森听到一个声音轻轻地唤他。他的眼睛掀开一道缝，年轻的男人埋首在他的颈侧，柔软潮湿的呼吸挠得他心痒。  
他把男人拉起来，把手指插入他浓密微卷的黑发里头轻轻爬梳着——他想这样做很久了。  
“你又爬上来了。”他说，没有丝毫责怪的意思。  
男人微微一笑，再次俯下身，赤裸的胸膛和他紧贴着——杰森能听见那里头雷动的鼓点。  
“杰伊，”他靠近他的耳边说，“和我结婚吧。”  
杰森转了转眼睛，二话不说翻身把男人压在身下。对方仰面看着他，蓝色的眼睛就像冰雪刚化开的湖面，春水汪汪。杰森忍不住亲吻他的眼睛，又从他嘴里吻掉咯咯的笑声。  
“迪基鸟，”他有些紧张，抵住他的唇峰说，“不许开玩笑。”  
“我没有。”男人的表情像是在憋笑，“你知道我既不撒谎，也不开玩笑。”  
管他呢。杰森想着，放纵自己投入那个为他打开的怀抱里尽情索求。他的脑子里像塞满了棉花，轻飘飘白花花的。管他呢。他告诉自己。  
然后他就醒了。  
“操……”他拍了拍脑袋咒骂着，爬起来。  
床上没有别人，被窝里也没有属于另一个人的体温。入侵他梦境的男人此刻在他的沙发椅上睡得四仰八叉，并没有甜蜜地向他求婚跟求欢。自己也没有一阵脑热对男人出手。  
对此杰森不知道该感到庆幸还是失望。  
“起来了，傻迪基。”他朝沙发扔了个枕头，对无辜的男人发泄不存在的怒火。  
“嗷……”

当天的活动是去主题游乐场。和父母一起双重约会是个再蠢不过的主意，但是凯瑟琳很坚持——她说她要昨日重现，再次回味和她男人过去约会的美好以填补这十七年的空缺。杰森看不到这种报复性约会的尽头，他开始觉得他妈叫他带人回来目的是在她秀恩爱的时候有人陪着。更令他惊讶的是他爸居然有求必应。  
目下威利斯正因为凯瑟琳想吃冰激淋的突发奇想跑去排队了。杰森转身发现迪克也不见了，“格雷森！”他喊了几声没得到回应，最后在不远处的旋转木马围栏外看到了男人。他正蹲着和一个穿粉色外套的小女孩说话。杰森在寒风中叹了口气，这个男人是打算撩遍全世界的女人吗？  
他正动身走过去。突然某种熟悉的奇怪感觉让他如芒在背——杰森转过身，目光迅速在往来的人流之间搜寻。半晌无果。  
小女孩清脆的笑声再次吸引了他的注意力。迪克也不知道在哪里挖了几团积雪捏成几个小雪球，此刻正在手里熟练地抛接着，一边抛还一边站起身来，引得小女孩拍着手大笑，她红扑扑的脸蛋上还挂着泪痕。  
“还是放不下你的老本行？”杰森靠过去问。  
“杰森！”迪克匆忙瞥了他一眼目光又回到了雪球上，“抱歉我在……忙！”  
“看来有人忘了自己是来约会还是来上班的了。”杰森不痛不痒地讽刺。  
“我手痒了杰伊……”他看上去有点捉襟见肘，也不知道是不是故意吓小朋友，白色的圆弧变得不稳起来，忽高忽低，“不得不说也生疏了，你最好不要干扰我！”  
迪克说着就要结束他的表演，两个雪球先后稳稳接在手里，最后一个飞得特别高的“啪嗒”一声，响亮地砸在他的脸上。杰森眉头一蹙，一旁的小票友哇地大笑大叫起来，蹦跶得老高。迪克扒拉着潮湿的刘海冲她做鬼脸，另一只手里的雪球不知道什么时候变成了一个小雪人，递到她跟前。  
这个杂技演员仿佛算好了谢幕的时间，孩子的家人急匆匆地赶过来了，对着他们用带口音的英语频频道谢。杰森自始至终冷着脸，等他们离开后从兜里掏出一块手帕。  
“没必要吧，”他不太温柔地糊男人的脸，“演小丑就算了，谐星？”  
“你生气了？”迪克讶异地抬着眼睛看他。他的睫毛上落了些雪粉，像糖霜。  
“没有。”杰森缓和了表情，转移话题，“你刚刚跟她说的是法语吧？”  
“嗯，她说他们一家从魁北克来探亲。”  
“你到底会说几种语言？”  
“……唔，”男人依旧朝他仰着脸像个讨亲亲的孩子，任由他的手帕蹂躏，“挺多的，你知道马戏团里……大家都来自五湖四海。”  
杰森不想被糊弄，但也懒得追究了。他有些匆忙地在男人唇上印下一吻，算是告诉他擦完了。  
迪克满脸写着惊讶。  
“噢。”他短促地赞叹。  
“走了迪基鸟。”杰森招呼道，自己先转身走了。他才不想牵他的手，那个傻子刚摸了那么多雪，手肯定又变得很冷。  
“等一下……迪基鸟？”迪克从背后赶过来，声音里掩藏不住甜蜜愉悦，“我喜欢这个昵称。”  
“嘿！”杰森才发现自己说漏嘴了——顺带想起了昨晚那个叫人难以启齿的梦。“别得寸进尺……”  
“我终于也有昵称了！”迪克兴奋地大声宣告，仿佛要让全世界知道，“杰伊给我起了……”他还没说完就被杰森捂住了嘴。  
“杰森，”他握住他的手拉开，放低了声音，“你的脸好红。”  
“才没有。”  
“你害羞了？好可爱，小翅膀。”  
迪克朝他伸出手——杰森突然觉得自己浑身上下都僵住了。那冰凉的指腹轻轻划过他的脸颊，轻柔得像落了一片雪花。  
杰森及时把男人的手拍开了。  
迪克先是愣了一下，随后淡淡地笑了，并没有太多的苦涩。  
“好的。我确实是得寸进尺了。”他说，“一切都好？”  
“一切正常。”杰森回答，尽量不带感情色彩。  
威利斯和凯瑟琳两个人吃着一个薄荷香草口味的冰激凌正向他们走来。  
“我看着你们就感觉到了冷。”  
杰森嘲讽道，迪克站在他背后不发一语。

凯瑟琳玩得有些累，晚饭后威利斯决定砍掉看灯的行程送她回家。女人坚持让杰森和迪克继续下半场，但杰森说他也累了，迪克帮腔说杰森昨晚又没睡好，威利斯问你为什么说又，然后凯瑟琳开始大笑。他的合约男朋友脸上看不出失望，全程没有一丝破绽。  
迪克格雷森是最好最称职的演员。杰森想。他都恨不得给他加片酬了。  
回家后杰森自己躲到二楼的小客厅看书去了。壁炉里的火烧得很旺，浑身暖洋洋的，深色的皮沙发软硬适中，手里的那本雪莱之前看过十一遍了。他总算回到了自己的舒适区。不用陪迪克演戏（虽说本应是迪克陪他演），不用对迪克演戏。  
他很快就陷入了迷糊之中。当他睁眼看到男人的脸近在咫尺，第一反应是他又做梦了。  
迪克跪立在地毯上看着他，眼睛因为背光有些发暗，显出些落寞来。但当发现自己醒了他马上就换上一脸轻快。  
“看来你昨晚是真的没睡好，”他低声说，“在这打盹呢，怕冷的杰鸟。”  
“也不知道是谁害我每晚都睡不好。”杰森抬了抬身体靠在沙发扶手上，盯着男人说。  
“……谁？”迪克问。他的笑容再次消失了，显得哀伤而期待。  
杰森第一次看到他露出这种表情。  
胸口漫开的不知道是心慌还是心疼。他正色道，“格雷森你听我说……”  
杰森能看出来他真的不喜欢这个称呼了——迪克急匆匆地俯下身吻住他。男人身体的角度像潮汐一样平缓，但那个亲吻却风高浪急，杰森差点被自己的口水呛到。他们互相席卷对方好几轮，杰森头脑缺氧到眼底冒金星，不得不把男人松开，对着他的嘴唇喘气。对方马上伏在他的胸口上，像是故意不跟他眼神相对。  
“你这样真的会把我憋死的。”杰森抬头看了看上方。  
男人松开他的胸口，窝在他脖子里发笑，肩膀轻轻颤抖。“别看了，没槲寄生。”他的声音带着很浓的鼻音。  
那他一定是在做梦。杰森告诉自己。  
“是威利斯在偷看。”迪克一边亲他的耳朵一边用气音说，“他对我们的关系还是很怀疑。”  
杰森将信将疑。刚想问点什么，迪克又亲了上来。这次虽然短暂，但在男人叼着他的上唇轻轻啃咬的时候杰森就已经忘了要问什么。  
迪克像浪涛打湿沙滩一样来回往复、一下一下地亲他，时而深时而浅，每一次都堪堪挡住他的发问。他们就这样亲了可能有十几二十次，杰森的嘴唇和头脑都像被电过一样发麻，不知道什么时候开始坐直了身体。迪克也不知道什么时候从地毯爬到了他的大腿上，双臂搂着他的脖子。他们亲昵得和任何一对恋人无异。  
“有件事情我想问很久了……”杰森终于找准了空隙，夺回自己的声音。  
“问。”迪克还在细细地亲他的嘴角。  
“最早的时候——去中央公园见面之前，罗伊是怎么跟你描述我的？”杰森无厘头地问。他感觉热得脑浆都快沸腾了。  
迪克笑着又亲了他一口，末了发出响亮得过分的尾音，“他说‘人群中最帅的那一个，你错过不了’。”  
“……”  
杰森搂住了男人的腰。他的身体暖得发烫。  
“我想我们是不是可以进入下一步了。”他闭着眼睛问，“我是说，彩排、”  
“嘘……”迪克用食指轻轻按住他的嘴唇，眼里的暖色流光溢彩。“别被你爸爸听见”他用唇语说道，那被自己亲得红肿的嘴唇夸张的动作着，随后紧紧贴了上来，勾住他的舌头吮吸。  
杰森低吼着把男人压到沙发的另一头，“操你……”他压着那两片嘴唇骂道，“迪基鸟……”  
“也好。”迪克吸了吸鼻子，“哪怕我原本的计划是我操你。”  
杰森觉得口干舌燥——他的裤子从来没感觉这么紧过。  
“咳，待会儿再讨论谁操谁的问题？”门口的方向传来声音，把杰森吓得浑身一颤。  
“出去喝两杯吧小伙子们，”威利斯脸色怪异地朝他们招招手。  
“我请客。”


	5. You Deserve to be Loved

“那我们开始吧，”威利斯正色说道，“杰森，真心话还是大冒险？”  
“……你肯定是在玩我。”杰森脸色阴沉。他说不出来跟爹妈去双重约会和跟老头子去泡吧然后玩真心话大冒险哪一个更丢脸些。  
“别害羞，儿子。”  
说真的杰森真的很想把眼前的啤酒泼在那张若无其事的脸上。  
“来嘛，杰伊。”迪克在一旁怂恿，笑得一脸唯恐天下不乱。  
“……大冒险。”杰森揉了揉额角。  
“那……”他老爸拖长了声音，“我赌你不敢亲下一个坐到吧台边上的女孩。”  
“我为什么要做那种事！”杰森叫起来，他觉得头更痛了。  
“游戏、游戏。”威利斯耸耸肩。杰森看了看迪克，后者的脸上是单纯被逗乐的表情——嘿，拜托装一下样子？  
“可能你没发现，老家伙，”杰森说，“我名草有主了，让我当着他的面撩人你什么居心。”  
“你就当是还我一个心愿，”威利斯振振有词，“补偿一下那个错过自己儿子青春期的老爸？”  
杰森没来得及反击“你好意思……”就被迪克拉了一趔趄——那家伙笑得前仰后合——他看向男人示意的方向，一个化着大浓妆染着艳丽粉色头发的高大女人靠到了吧台边上。  
噢，杀了我吧。杰森想。他可能要踮起脚才够得着。

当他回来的时候迪克的大笑还没从脸上褪去。“你怎么跟她说的？”他饶有兴致地问道。  
“和盘托出。”杰森有些崩溃地坐回座位上，“我甚至都不确定ta是个女孩？？”  
“不过ta看上去很开心，买一送三呢。”迪克眉眼弯弯，伸手拭擦他的嘴角和脸颊——那上面大概印了好几个口红印，杰森没心情确认。“这的确是个非常不错的恭维杰伊。”迪克摸摸他的鬓角。  
杰森很惋惜刚刚在家里跟迪克接吻的美好触感被覆盖了。他不由得盯着变幻不定的紫蓝灯光下迪克的嘴唇，感觉它们好像还没消肿。  
“咳，轮到你了。”威利斯有些粗暴地提醒他们自己的存在感，“我和你的男朋友选一个吧。”  
杰森想了想。尽管有一肚子的问题想问迪克，那都不是能当着第三者问出口的。  
当然他也有一肚子的问题问他老爸。  
“你，老威利，”杰森用啤酒瓶指了指中年男人，“但我帮你选好了——你只能回答‘真心话’。”  
“这个游戏可不是这么玩的——不过，”威利斯成竹在胸地笑笑，“我喜欢挑战。”  
“你有没有做过那些事。”杰森冷不丁开口——他曾无数次幻想自己对着自己的父亲问出这个问题，“那些检察官说你做了而你那个悲惨的法援律师尝试说你没做的事。”看见男人的笑僵在脸上，他摊摊手补充，“别在意，我上小学的时候就把所有笔录当课外书看了。”  
“哈、只有上帝知道。”威利斯笑了，“没想到你居然在意，杰森。”  
“真心话！”杰森吼道，“见鬼威利斯•托特！”  
发现自己有些失态他转眼看了看迪克，后者抿着嘴唇瞪大了双眼，目光小心翼翼地在他们之间流转。杰森半是道歉半是安慰地握住他的手。  
“好吧，”威利斯说道，盯着他的眼睛几乎一字一顿地回答，“我罪有应得，杰森。”  
“……那房子呢？你哪来的钱？？”杰森几乎从椅子上跳起来。  
“一个问题杰森，”中年男人微笑，“只能问一个问题。”他无视他的怒火转向迪克，“轮到你了孩子。真心话还是大冒险？”  
迪克好像有点没缓过神来，威利斯压低了声音，“虽然我也想听你的真心话，不过估计是没机会了——我说的对吗？”  
“这是暗示我选大冒险吗？”迪克不置可否地反问，笑得很甜，“那就是大冒险了。”  
威利斯后仰身体靠在椅背上，像是思考了一阵，“我赌你不敢当着现场所有人的面向我儿子求婚。”  
杰森差点把嘴里的啤酒都喷了出来。  
他看向迪克，昏暗的灯光下他都能看出男人的脸白了一阵。  
不过那很短暂，几乎是一瞬间迪克就熟练地用微笑把慌乱掩盖了。“这不是敢不敢的问题，托特先生，”迪克的声音压低后显出一点甜腻的沙哑，“我很乐意这么做。”  
完蛋。杰森绝望地想。永远不要把舞台交给一个马戏团演员——如果你不想要一台鸡飞狗跳的马戏。  
他只来得及扶住了两瓶啤酒——虽然还是洒了不少在手上——迪克以极其轻盈的身法（具体是怎样杰森也没看清）爬到了小圆桌上，站了起来拍拍手大喊着“抱歉，耽误大家一点时间”，一连串的举动引来了不少的目光。  
“快停下格雷森，你干嘛！？”杰森低声责骂道，“别听风就是雨！”  
人群骚动着转过来看好戏，迪克的笑容在旋转的灯光下明亮得像会发光。“杰森，”他低头看着他，杰森从没觉得这么丢脸过，却莫名移不开目光。“直到今天我依旧很感激罗伊让我们相遇，”他的声音并不高亢，显得异常真诚。杰森看着他微微蹙起的眉毛、他眼里忽闪的星光——那种仿佛悲伤的表情再次一闪而过。心底有个声音实实在在地告诉他——这个男人至少此刻不是在演戏。  
“感谢上帝让我们相遇。感谢一切。你看，我不会说什么漂亮话——”他揉了揉蓬乱的黑发，单膝跪下来，视线垂至几乎与他的平行，“和我结婚吧，杰伊。”  
“操……”杰森在心里骂咧着。这叫什么，美梦成真？  
“别闹格雷森，你先下来。”杰森努力保持声线的冷漠，“我不想听上去像电视剧里突然被求婚的女主角。”  
“噗，”迪克被逗笑了，“你只要说‘好’就行了。”  
“该死，迪基鸟，你玩大了。”杰森凑过去贴着他的嘴唇有些恶狠狠地说，那句“你可别反悔”几乎淹没在唇间——但迪克肯定听到了。  
他觉得自己的心跳声吵到快震穿耳膜，然而最终还是盖不过人群鼓掌起哄的声浪。迪克的手紧紧搂住他的肩膀，把舌头送进他的嘴里。管他呢。杰森一边啃一边想。  
然后他们就稀里糊涂地被人群簇拥到舞池里头，DJ很识趣地给他们换了首慢歌。迪克的手臂二话不说就熟练地缠上了他的后颈。  
“接下来的发展应该是请所有见证人喝这一轮酒，亲爱的。“他用鼻尖拱他，轻笑着建议。  
“我可没有这么多钱，别忘了我还得付你工资——”杰森半真半假地说，“当然你也可以用它来埋单。“  
“我没忘。”迪克蹭蹭他，“我还指着它开饭呢。”  
“迪基鸟，”杰森抵着他的额头，“有时候我真的不知道你哪句是真话。”  
“哦吼，请我来撒谎的人居然还想听真话。”他打趣道，“你应该向我挑战真心话，当你有机会的时候。”  
“又或者你可以直接告诉我。只要一句真话。”杰森在睫毛底下偷瞄男人的表情，“你到底是谁。”  
“我是迪克格雷森。”男人闭着眼睛回答。他身体随着旋律曼妙摇荡——仿佛正享受着这一切。  
“我在帮你，杰伊。”

“就这样？”当他们跳完一曲，接受完络绎不绝的祝贺最终坐下来的时候，威利斯扬着眉毛问道。  
“你还有什么不满意的？”杰森问，“没钻戒？”  
“关于那个，杰森、”迪克慌张地试图插话。  
“闭嘴。”  
“我是说，”威利斯慢悠悠地说着，转向迪克，“就因为一个大冒险，不会太草率吗？你甚至都不知道我儿子是怎样的人。”  
“我很清楚杰森是怎样的人。”迪克的回答不容置疑，深深地看了杰森一眼。  
“这小子可不是你想的那么简单，”威利斯盯着他说，“你什么都不知道，温室小花。”  
“我也不是你想的那样，先生。”面对男人咄咄逼人的气势迪克毫不畏缩。  
“够了，老家伙。”杰森说，“你这是要揭我的老底？”  
“他和我一样，是个混世魔王，有很多不堪的过去。”威利斯放松了些，坐回椅子上，“我敢打赌你要是了解他经历过什么，早就逃之夭夭了。”  
“嘿！”  
迪克怔愣了一阵，“我不介意，先生。”他缓缓说道，“我全盘接受。”  
杰森有些慌了。他怕迪克露陷——他很明显在吹嘘知道一些自己并不知道的事情。重点是，他也并不想迪克知道，尤其是从威利斯嘴里。  
“说说看，你都能接受什么？”威利斯摆出了明显的试探架势。  
“……我不介意他犯过偷窃罪，进过男童院，加入过街头帮派。”迪克缓了缓，皱起眉头，“我也不介意他之前的工作让他……弄脏了手。”  
“哦？”这下威利斯的笑容变得玩味起来，“挺有意思。”他转向杰森，“你告诉了他一切？包括那件事？你的荣誉勋章？”  
杰森从来没想过事情会发展到这一步。比起骗骗凯瑟琳交差，扯到这份上似乎变得不值了。他僵硬的脖子让他无法点头。  
“唔，我错过了什么……？”迪克好像嗅到了不对的味道，睁着蓝色的大眼睛看着他。  
“哦，他不知道。”威利斯笑着站了起来，“我猜你们还有些课要补，爱情鸟。我去洗手间抽根烟。”

“所以，我进过男童院？加入过街头帮派？”看着威利斯的背影消失在舞池的人群身后，杰森把视线转回迪克脸上。“我记得我没告诉过你这些。“  
“罗伊……他跟我提过一嘴。”迪克有些慌张，“还好我没忘，我刚刚的表现还行吧？”  
杰森盯着男人双眼，半晌答道，“无懈可击。”比起评价他的戏怎么样，杰森更想知道他那套说辞有几分真心——不过自己又何必操心这些？  
“尤其是那个求婚，很像那么回事。”  
迪克开心地笑了。好像得到表扬的孩子一样。  
但他无论如何都开心不起来，默默地一口灌下半瓶啤酒。

“你他妈能不能一天不当个混蛋？”杰森一进门就冲靠在墙边抽烟的男人吼道。  
“别这么说，你奶奶虽然不是好鸟但至少给我们都遗传了优秀基因——”威利斯笑笑，“当罪犯的那种。”  
杰森一挥手臂把男人手中的烟打落在地，“你可能不知道我有多痛恨身上流着的血。”他咬牙切齿道，“但这却是你唯一留给我的东西。”  
威利斯终于沉下脸，他站直身体，把烟蒂踩灭，“怎么，你要为了那个小子跟你老子动手吗？”  
“从第一天开始你就在挤兑他，你对他到底有什么意见？”杰森瞪着那个不紧不慢的男人，“你对我们有什么意见？”  
威利斯发出了一声嗤笑，“好问题。你要是到现在都没察觉出不对劲，就不是我的儿子了。”  
“……”杰森一时竟想不出反驳的话。  
“说实话你对他了解多少？你知道他是谁吗？”威利斯重新从口袋里掏出烟盒，“要是你跟我说你知道一切，那从现在开始我不再过问你们的事。”  
“……”杰森烦躁地撸了一把刘海，“我知道我需要知道的，他也一样。”  
“你确定？”  
“……”  
“爱情中的傻瓜，”威利斯叹了口气摇摇头，低头看着自己的鞋尖，“我要是你就去查查看他的钱夹子。里面的现金可能足够他请今晚场子里所有人喝十轮。”  
“你到底想说什么……”杰森话音未落，对面的男人眼神突然变得锋利起来，紧盯他背后的走廊，同时手指竖在唇上，“嘘。”  
杰森猛地紧张起来——那种针刺般的不安感再次如影随形。他和威利斯都默契地躲到门后，凝神屏息。走廊里三个神色肃穆的高大男人探头探脑左右查看着，右手藏在夹克里。  
“从后门出去。”威利斯的指示紧凑简洁。  
“你的尾巴还是我的？”杰森紧皱着眉看他的父亲。  
“我的。”威利斯果断地说。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“别问，快走。”  
“迪基还在里面！”  
杰森说着就要往外跑。男人却一把抓住他的外套，用严厉的眼神示意他不要轻举妄动。  
门外一个脚步声渐渐靠近。  
杰森咬咬牙，一步跨出去揪住来人的衣领扯进来抵在墙壁上。正准备照肚子痛殴一拳——  
“……杰森？！”  
他脑子炸开一阵杂音。借着洗手间暗红色的灯光，属于迪克的蓝眼正睁得圆圆的，看上去被他吓得不轻。  
“迪基……”杰森松开男人，“你怎么在这！”  
“我见你们进来这么久……”他的眼神乱晃，眼睛像玻璃珠子一样在暗处闪着光，“怕你们……”  
“不用怕，我们已经吵完了。”杰森一边整理他的衣领一边沉着嗓子说。  
“少聊两句，”威利斯低喝道，“快从后门出去！”

杰森不记得自己跑过了多少阴暗狭长的小巷。眼前的画面开始与记忆中的重叠起来。他提醒自己现在就是现在，迪克的手正被自己紧握在手里，他的呼吸声也跟随着自己的节奏起伏。  
他在一个岔口停下来。就是这里了。  
“就是这里了。”他淡淡地说，松开男人的手。  
迪克喘着气歪着脑袋看他，像个好奇宝宝。  
“威利斯呢？”他问。  
“他往另一个方向跑了。估计这几天都不会冒头。”杰森查看了一下四周，“你从这边走到主路吧，应该能打上车。”  
“我们不一起回去？”迪克讶异地问。  
“不，”杰森说，“事实上从这里开始我们就该分道扬镳了。你的任务已经完成，”他顿了顿，看着迪克的眼睛逐渐变圆，用平板的陈述语调继续，“回头我会把尾款付给罗伊，不用担心。”  
“什么意思？”迪克的脸色变得煞白，笑容彻底消失了。  
杰森沉默了几秒，开口的时候几近残忍，“演出结束了，迪基鸟。”  
“为什么？这么突然？”男人皱紧眉头，一脸难以理解，“刚刚发生了什么？”  
“你听到老威利说的了。”杰森别开脸，“你没必要真的对我照单全收——更何况这只是一场……无聊又失败的戏。”  
“杰森，我刚刚说的那些话……”  
“事实上我是脑子秀逗了才会想要给凯瑟琳画饼。”杰森连忙打断他，“这是个糟糕透顶的主意，因为托特家本就不可能成为正常的家庭。抱歉把你扯进来了，”他挠着后颈干巴巴地说，“打从一开始这就注定是个错误。”  
迪克的脑袋沉沉地垂下。半天杰森听到他的轻笑，此刻却显得有些凄凉，“拜托，你听上去就像电视剧里提分手的女主角……”  
“对不起，迪克。”杰森不知道自己为什么道歉——这让一切看起来真的像是他把迪克甩了似的。而事实上是，他半途把迪克解雇了但付给他全额工资。“你只要说‘好’就行了。”最终他说。  
“该死，”迪克耸了耸肩，视线漫无目的却执拗地落在一侧，“我以为我做得不错。”  
“这不是你的问题，”杰森靠近了些，“你做的很好，事实上——”他咽了口唾沫，“我要是女孩子肯定会爱上你。”  
“哇哦，”迪克的赞叹充满了苦涩，“我才知道这句话听上去感觉那么糟糕。”  
杰森仿佛无法忍受笑容从这个男人的面庞上褪去，伸手轻轻抬起他的下巴。迪克总算和他目光相对。他仿佛还记得他们第一次相识那晚停留在男人眼里的浮光——  
圣诞树下对视时那里头的星光，在阳台上谈心时飘过的雪影，炉火前亲吻时几乎让他融化的火光。  
他们认识多久了？杰森看进那双眼睛，突然有些恍惚。  
他发誓他本来只打算说些什么让他宽心，但男人似乎得到了足够的鼓励，在杰森反应过来之前就凑了上来——  
杰森想要这个吻。天杀的，他想要。  
但他不可以。  
尤其是现在。  
所以在迪克的嘴唇只是堪堪触碰到他的，就被他用额头抵开。  
杰森固执地让自己的嘴唇坚守着如同一道敲不开的门。哪怕在脑海里他已经攫住那迎过来的柔软嘴唇一百次，碾压着它们用力地蹂躏，风卷残云般闯进男人的嘴里扫荡直到吮吸干最后一丝唾液。但这些迪克永远不会知道。  
此刻的他只是像头锲而不舍的小牛，赌气一般再次压过来，杰森甚至听见他压抑在喉咙里小动物般的不甘的哼哼声。他钳制住他的手腕把他带到怀里。迪克干脆把脸埋到他的肩窝，不再动弹。  
杰森把握住的手腕轻轻地带往自己的头顶，停留在中心处。  
“摸得出这里吗？”杰森被自己声音里的轻柔吓了一跳，他舔舔嘴唇，“感觉得到吗？”  
迪克的肩膀颤抖了一下。他退开些距离看向他的发际。  
“缝了十一针。”杰森把刘海抹了起来，淡淡地说。  
“发生了什么？”还好迪克只是看上去很哀伤，并没有哭，这让他稍稍安心。  
“一个疯子把我抓走了，关起来揍了个半死。”他用尽量轻描淡写的语气追述，“不瞒你说那时候我正准备去约会……第一次，”杰森笑了，“那时候才十五岁，屁事不懂的小鬼。”  
迪克也跟着他苦笑起来。  
杰森把刘海重新放下来。男人温暖的指尖却依旧在爬着长长疤痕的头皮上温柔地来回摩挲。  
“所以这就是为什么你不约会。”迪克看着他，蓝色的眼睛变得黯淡。  
那一瞬杰森仿佛感觉自己的天空里星辰陨落。  
“要是他们晚十分钟发现我的行踪，我的小约会对象也会遭殃——天知道什么灾难会降临在她身上。”他依旧用不以为然武装自己，“这种事情发生得多了，渐渐也就习惯了孤身一人。”  
“对不起杰森。”  
“……你没必要说对不起。”  
“我不在那儿陪着你。”迪克的额头重新靠了上来，“真希望我能保护你。你值得这些——”  
杰森飞快地想象了一下那段时间要是有迪克的陪伴会是怎样——他会好过很多，一切会比现在好上很多，他会改变很多——甚至压根不是现在这个样子。如果迪克是他的……朋友、兄长，给予他成长中的陪伴、引导和慰藉。  
可惜现在他只能把他推开。那些不曾得到过的，也并不属于他。  
杰森也是那么做的。迪克就站在他对面，他却已经觉得他如天边一样远。  
遥不可及。有一瞬就像是陌生人而已——他们本该那样。  
“你值得被爱，杰森。”  
迪克的语气温柔得让他鼻酸。  
“请谨记这点。我说过的——”他显得有些羞赧却真挚，“你很好，那些你所以为的一切……你的血脉、家庭、你的过去……都不阻碍你的美好。”  
杰森不知道应该如何接受这样的赞美——他从没想过。这些可能是他听过最美的话，每一个字都如同被上帝亲吻过。  
“你大可不必推开所有人……”男人似乎突然有些局促，“哪怕只是今晚，让我回去你那吧。”  
杰森觉得有些缺氧，退后了一步，“迪基我……”  
“哪怕你打算把我的衣服打包寄回给我，”男人支了支嘴角，“至少，让我跟凯瑟琳道个别吧。”  
他飞速地给自己打了个圆场。  
噢，凯瑟琳。好吧。杰森想。像是找到了救命稻草。  
最后一次。为了凯瑟琳。


	6. in Case You Didn't Know

一路上他们不再说话。大抵迪克也对自己刚刚发表的一连串溢美之词感到不好意思了，自从上了出租车之后就没有再吭声——这非常难得——只是沉默地看着自己的膝盖。  
杰森忙着留意四周的动静，比起和迪克发生点什么——他们的化学反应几乎可以说是一发不可收拾——现在的情势不容他怠慢。  
这次回家他已经不是第一次感觉到异样。虽然威利斯说那些人是冲着他去的，但杰森还是不得不打个问号。毕竟自己这些年水里来火里去有些仇家也不足为奇，要是真连累了迪克那就是无妄之灾了。  
正在这时候威利斯用新号码发了短信过来报平安，说最近一周他们都不会碰面，安定下来后会给他发消息，让他给凯瑟琳编个幌子搪塞一下。杰森叹了口气，他已经受够了对凯瑟琳撒谎。短信的最后提醒他留意迪克。  
杰森飞快地打字回复：他就坐在我旁边，没有拿枪指着我。  
对面干巴巴地回了个“哈、哈”。  
结果这个威利斯特地利用减刑提前出来陪他们过的圣诞假期也不过维持了前后四天时间。为了这四天，为了安抚凯瑟琳脆弱的神经、让她感受暌违十七年的家庭生活，杰森编造了无数美丽的谎言，而现在还要编两个——威利斯的离开和……迪克的离开。  
一切仿佛又回到了原点。自己还是那个孤独无助的小孩，坐在地板上抱着母亲瘫软发凉的身体叫天不应。  
一想到凯瑟琳把那个好看的年轻男人真的当自己儿子一般疼爱杰森就有点于心不忍。  
他看向一旁的迪克，后者明显在想着什么发呆。当他伸手碰他手臂的时候迪克整个弹了起来，慌慌张张地看着他。  
“怎么、杰伊？”  
“到了，迪基鸟。”

虽说是回来跟凯瑟琳道别的，其实他或者迪克都应该想到女人很可能已经睡下了。迪克低着头说那我去收拾一下吧，杰森点点头陪着他上楼，两个人都显得有些多余的局促，房门在杰森背后带上的声音显得尤为刺耳，以致他在心头骂了句该死。  
他看了看迪克，男人也回头看着他，眼神深深浅浅。杰森把自己的心猿意马踏平了一遍又一遍，尽一切努力放空头脑。  
“杰森？”楼下传来女人的声音，“是你们回来了吗？迪克？”  
迪克像是被惊醒了，立马换上笑容，“运气不错，”他轻快地说，“看来我该下去了。”  
杰森嗯了一声替他把门打开。  
也不知道他们会聊多久，唯一的希望是凯瑟琳不要情绪崩溃，否则这场戏会变得难以收场。杰森决定先替迪克收拾来打发时间顺便分散一下注意力。自从迪克进驻了他的房间，这里就不时会出现乱丢的衣物鞋袜，哪怕自己每天坚持收拾。杰森最终在那张迪克睡了两个晚上的沙发上坐下来，他似乎能闻到他淡淡的须后水的味道。与此同时他今晚喝到肚子里的酒精类饮品仿佛蒸腾到了脑子里，此刻正打着滚翻着浪。把搭在靠背上的蓝色围巾收到手里的时候杰森没忍住埋下脸深深吸了一口——就在他为自己的所作所为感到羞耻的瞬间，他看到座椅和靠背的缝隙上塞着一个棕色的皮夹子。  
很好，这下他更该为自己的行为感到羞耻了。  
杰森几乎没有多想就伸出手去。不论是因为好奇还是威利斯提醒他的那些话。他倒要看看这个说要请全场喝酒却根本连钱包都没带出门的家伙到底揣着多少现金。  
杰森首先查看的是迪克的驾驶证。他确实叫理查德格雷森。这莫名让他松了一口气。  
同时映入眼帘的还有一旁插照片的小格，不过他打算待会再研究。  
“……”  
杰森不知道应该感到失望还是释怀，男人钱包里的票子加起来只有不到四百刀。对于短途旅行来说不能算是充裕。  
“威利斯就他妈是个大骗子，”杰森忍不住低声叽咕，“对不起奶奶。呃，虽然你确实是个骗子。”  
他也没发现黑卡什么的。想到自己给他付的片酬很可能还要被用来还信用卡，杰森就觉得这一举动简直是蠢出天际。  
要说有什么收获的话，唯一能沾上边的就是了解了他喜欢用哪个牌子和款式的安全套。他一边手忙脚乱地把小包包塞回去，同时照片终于引起了他的注意——没准可以看看都有谁有幸跟水蜜桃口味的小迪基鸟打过照面。  
最前面的照片一看就是一张三口之家的合照——杰森能认出来三人身上的是格雷森家族的演出服，那中间被父母簇拥着的就是小时候的迪克了，笑得非常可爱，眉眼和今天的他别无二致。他遗传了他父亲的黑发和小麦色皮肤、母亲的蓝眼和美丽温和的笑容。杰森不禁微笑起来，他曾经和这时候的迪克见过面，但那个男人肯定早已不记得了。  
果然在全家福背后还隐藏着一张女孩的独照。  
那是一张半身照，女孩并没有看向镜头。她留着一头漂亮的红发，身着一件淡绿色毛衣，浑身上下充斥着让人有些疏离的知性美，以至于杰森都不好意思吐槽她水蜜桃小姐。  
有什么白花花的东西掉出来落到了地上。杰森低头看了一眼，瞬间愣住了。  
他觉得脚底的血都在往头上涌。弯腰捡起来时他几乎感觉不到自己的手指。  
那是他和他父亲的照片。  
就是五岁那年去马戏团时拍的。照片中的自己蹦蹦跳跳的，笑得很开心，手里握着威利斯给他买的一只红色氢气球。  
杰森难以相信自己的双眼。他并不记得自己拍过这张照片——当然他那时候很小有可能没印象了——但他确定他家的相册里也从没有过，他们甚至没有像样的家庭相册……  
迪克从哪得到的这张照片？  
他翻到照片背后，那里有铅笔的痕迹——某个人用好看的花体字写下了“小翅膀”几个字。  
——是你说的自由发挥……我想到什么说什么了。  
——记得最美好的片段就够了。  
——我很清楚杰森是怎样的人。  
——他说‘人群中最帅的那一个，你错过不了’。  
他几乎花了全部的意志力才阻止了自己把手中的照片揉成一团。“罗伊……”杰森低吼着，掏出了手机。  
“哈喽杰鸟，圣诞过得怎样？”  
“我操你罗伊哈珀。”  
“嘿、这可不是问候人的方式杰伊！”  
对方缓了缓，声音放轻了些，“怎么了……？”一听就是心虚了。  
“迪克格雷森。”杰森只硬邦邦地回了一个名字。  
那头彻底噤声了。  
“那啥……”半天罗伊才支支吾吾地开口，“你消消气……杰鸟……”  
“想让我消气的话现在我问什么你就回答什么。”杰森命令道。  
“这……那……你不是难为我么……看在莉安的份上……”  
“你为了莉安的奶粉钱就把我给卖了是吗？”杰森不怒反笑，“你这兄弟当得可以啊。你现在在哪里！？”  
“诶别别别……”电话那头传来罗伊求饶般的大喊，“是我错了兄弟，你你你问吧，我尽量……尽量回答……”  
“你是不是认识格雷森？”杰森觉得自己仿佛在说废话，“你是故意牵线让他接近我的？”  
那头没有回答，杰森也不想等，连珠炮地继续说道，“他早就知道我、不，他对我了如指掌，连……算了，”他抿住嘴唇，“你安排这么个人到我身边到底什么情况？他什么目的？？”  
“呃，其实……迪克他……”  
“他怎么？”杰森气势汹汹地逼问。  
“你不要为难罗伊了。”  
一个清脆的男中音从门口的方向传来。  
杰森转过视线，话题的主角正步入他的房间，轻轻把门带上。  
“呜哇，”电话那头的人大概听到了动静，“正主来跟你解释吧，我就不掺和了。”说罢就挂断了电话。  
杰森握着手机的手像是失重一般垂下。  
“说说看，”他抬抬下巴，“为什么，格雷森。”  
男人轻轻咬着嘴唇，垂下的蓝眼几乎被睫毛遮盖。  
“天杀的，格雷森，”杰森压抑着怒气低喝，“你为什么骗我？”  
“我！”男人猛地抬起头，有什么想冲口而出，他使劲地摇了摇头。  
“我喜欢你杰森，”  
他深深吸了口气。  
“我喜欢你很久了。”

 

“他真的这么说？？”  
罗伊差点被呛到，匆忙移开啤酒杯。  
“我骗你干嘛？”杰森甚至懒得转过脸，“千真万确。”  
“哇……”红发男人惊讶地睁圆了眼睛，片刻后开始咂嘴，“啧啧……够棘手的哈……”  
“你真的不知道？”杰森半眯眼睛瞥他，“他不是以这个理由来说动你让他……”——他犹豫了下用词——“接近我？”  
“呃，反正我听到的版本可不是这样……”罗伊面有难色，转转眼睛又说，“所以，杰鸟，你以为找个男人就不会被缠上？你太天真了哈哈。”  
“你还笑得出来？”他狠狠瞪了罗伊一眼，后者立马作举手投降状。  
“别气啊哥们……不喜欢的话你就拒绝他嘛。”男人显得有些委屈，小声试探，“我猜你肯定已经这样做了吧。”  
“不然呢？”  
“什么都别说，吻他？”  
“呵呵，很好笑。”杰森沉下声音宣布，“对，我已经把他赶走了。”  
罗伊抬起眼皮偷瞄他，“你真的不喜欢他。”  
“我不喜欢……别人骗我。”杰森简洁地说。  
所以他才把那个莫名其妙爱撒谎的仰慕者扫地出门。  
他放下酒杯，摇摇头想把脑海里面那双湿润的蓝眼睛甩开，招手又点了一杯龙舌兰。  
他估计要借助酒精的力量才做得到。

“杰森……对不起。”蓝色眼睛不安地仰望他，“说点什么吧……”  
杰森怔愣着。他真的不知道该从何问起。最后他只是脱力地问，“凯瑟琳睡下了？”  
“对……我已经跟她说我临时有事要回去。”迪克轻声说。  
“所以，”杰森扬了扬手里的照片和钱包，递了过去，“这又是你的一个玩笑吧，迪基鸟。”  
“我是认真的，杰伊。”男人低头接过，“你可以生我的气但是……罗伊他也不知道，别生他的气。”  
“你连他也瞒了？”杰森挑眉看着他，“背着我们做了那么多，甚至把我当傻子耍……”眼看迪克要急于解释什么他连忙伸手制止他，“就是因为你……喜欢我？”  
“对不起……我知道这不能为我的所作所为开脱但是……”他缓了缓，目光左右流转，“我知道你是直的而且很怕有手尾……所以才——其实我没有什么想法杰森，本就打算合约一结束就自动消失……能和你当七天假情侣我就很满足了……”  
杰森难以置信地皱起了眉头。  
“这就满足了？”他冷冷地讥讽，“如果我不发现，你是不是还打算向我献身？”  
迪克脸色一白，咬住嘴唇。  
“很好，”杰森冷冰冰地说，“你现在也可以做完你想做的事情再走，虽然我未必能硬得起来就是。”  
对面的男人肩膀轻轻颤抖，杰森猜他是生气了。他也不知道自己为什么要说这种伤人的话，他只知道自己怒火中烧的时候总是口不择言——这让他感觉畅快。  
“你到底从什么时候开始监视我的。”他盯着男人问道。  
“拜托杰森！我没有……”迪克紧闭眼睛似乎在压抑自己的情绪洪流和变得高亢的声线，“我没有监视你……”  
“从什么时候开始的，回答我。”杰森仿佛审问，逼近了些，“除了在马戏团，我并不记得我遇到过你——总不能说你是个恋童癖。”  
“……我说了你也不记得……”迪克垂下头，“你不记得我。”  
杰森想说如果正面跟迪克相遇的话，想不记得他是根本不可能的。  
好吧。他确实无法一一尽数那些在暗处视奸他的眼睛。可能在某个街角的咖啡厅的玻璃幕墙外，也可能是老旧的地铁站台的柱子背后。  
他感到脖子后面一阵凉意。  
“照片，”杰森抬抬下巴，“怎么得来的。”  
“是当时园区里面的滑稽小丑给你拍的，你大概不记得了。”迪克别过脸，“红脸詹姆斯，他喜欢摄影。我不知道他后来有没有给你们寄一张。马戏团倒闭后他跑去环游世界一边卖他的照片——我后来偶尔看到这张，就要过来了……我跟他交情还不错。”  
“想想看，从第一天起你就在对我撒谎。”杰森对这个故事不以为然，“你明明知道我喜欢你们的表演，你明明记得我。演技不错？”  
“我不知道。见鬼，在你告诉我之前我不知道！”迪克争辩着，声音又低了下去，“我也不记得你，就像你不记得我一样……在我喜欢上你的时候我根本不知道我们小时候见过……”他的脑袋也越垂越低，“如果我知道，我会制造别的巧合而不会……用这种蠢办法。”  
“什么巧合，”杰森笑笑，“我是说，我现在可不去马戏团了。”  
迪克安静下来了，抬头定睛看着他。杰森能看到那里头有怒火——而自己居然因为这样而感到痛快。  
他愣是把嘴唇扯出弧线，“我该庆幸至少你没有对你的出身撒谎——或是你有。”  
“我没有。”迪克退了几步，往门口的方向走去。杰森心里踩空了一拍——他有些绝望地记忆着男人睫毛的侧影轮廓，并告诉自己这可能就是迪克留给他最后的画面了。  
“以防你不知道——我是那个睡在拖车里的空中飞人，也是那个帮人洗牌的罗姆荷官、那个偷偷喜欢你的迪基鸟。都是我。”  
男人在门口回眸，蓝眼里升起些雾气，像雨天的海面。  
“我说过的，杰森，我是迪克格雷森。”

“迪克格雷森是谁？”  
杰森突然转头问。  
“哎？这……你觉得呢？”罗伊把问题扔回给他，“你跟他相处这几天……有什么观察？”  
“他不是个穷光蛋。”杰森笃定地说，“当然我现在已经知道了他来应征的目的不是钱，不过在此之前……他也露了不少马脚。”  
“譬如？”  
“他可能拥有好几甚至好几十身量身定做的高档西装。”  
“不过是工衣，就像我们。”罗伊摊手指指自己。  
“他的餐桌礼仪，他的社交舞，他会多国语言，还有他的字……”杰森想起那张照片就觉得胸口发闷，“他写得一手好看的老式花体字。一个四海为家的罗姆人？你肯定是在跟我开玩笑。”  
“杰鸟我不得不说你刚刚的言论涉嫌种族歧视。”罗伊带着批判的目光看着他。  
“我不跟你扯皮罗伊，”杰森盯着他，“受过这种系统精英教育的人，至少也不是我这个阶层的。”  
“你的字也很好看啊……”挨了他一记眼刀后男人扁扁嘴，“你说的这些嘛……我只能说，”他显得欲言又止起来，“他确实跻身到……上流社会去了。”  
杰森的目光顿时变得锐利。他想起一起用正式晚餐那晚迪克说的话。  
“他……是不是和赌场的富豪走得很近？”他捕捉着罗伊最细小的微表情。  
“哎，我咋觉得这话听着哪里不对……”罗伊眼神闪烁起来。  
“看在上帝的份上，罗伊哈珀，”杰森转过身，就差抓着他的衣领了，“他到底是什么人？？”  
“其实你猜得不错，他确实是个黄金男孩……其他细节我真的不便透露，兄弟，”罗伊咕咚咽了口口水，“不然我会失业的……”  
“你就回答我一句是或者不是，”杰森眯起眼睛，选择了一个委婉的说法，“是不是有大款给他钱花？”  
“呃，你这问题引导性真强……”半天罗伊支支吾吾地回答，“算……是……吧……”  
“操。”杰森狠狠咒骂了一句，把手里的酒一仰而尽。  
“杰伊，别想复杂了……倒是，”罗伊眼里仿佛装了世界末日，“您老行行好放过我，我可一点都不想掺和到你们中间去。”  
“你他妈到现在还隐瞒我……”杰森放下小玻璃杯，“你到底收了多少钱？？”  
“混蛋，我这是名副其实的中间商不收差价，”罗伊打起苦情牌来，“我这还不都是为了你好！”  
“屁，别拿着把破弓箭就把自己当丘比特了。”杰森口舌不清地吐槽。  
“……行了杰鸟，我看你是醉了。”罗伊扶着额头，“我送你回去吧。”  
“别，待会还把我带坑里了。”他嘟囔着，感觉眼前的灯光愈发迷乱起来。

罗伊最后还是把他拖了出去。一年中倒数第三天的夜风刮得他的脸生疼，人顿时清醒了不少。舌尖上麻麻的，缠绕着龙舌兰独有的甘涩香味，也像极了刚刚跟迪克接完吻的触感。  
“我得去找他。”杰森喃喃自语。  
“谁？”罗伊冒着寒风提高声量，“迪克？拜托，要找他晦气也等你睡醒一觉脑袋清醒了再找！”  
然后杰森就被扔进了出租车副驾驶。结实的关门钝响隔绝了呼呼的风声，与此同时他觉得脑子里的噪音断了弦。  
“去布鲁德海文下城。”他淡淡地说道。

杰森之前曾经送过迪克回家。  
尽管男人告诉了他门牌号，那次杰森并没有上楼。平安夜那晚，迪克又半开玩笑地跟他说了要让他见识一下他的公寓。  
想想那时候自己还什么都不知道。因为男人一句话就脸红心跳，浮想联翩。傻愣愣的，每天在自己爸妈跟前表演接吻。杰森不禁失笑。觉得自己丑态百出的同时，又有些嫉妒那个一无所知的幸福的自己。  
他硬着头皮走到大楼门外，在帮一位中年女士拉开大门的同时有礼地跟她打招呼，告诉她自己来找二十一楼的一个朋友。  
然后他就杵在了男人的门外。  
杰森在那站了很久，没有敲门也没有按铃。感觉酒气散得差不多的时候他突然发现，自己就是个彻头彻尾的傻子。  
他到底想干嘛。  
迪克甚至不一定在家。  
他正想转身离开，门里头传来动静，听着像是有人准备出门，一边说着话。  
杰森躲到了一侧，背靠着墙壁。  
“我知道……我懂，我现在就动身。”  
是他。  
公寓门打开了。杰森的视野里最先出现的是乌黑微卷、打理得有些懒散的刘海。  
他只是一天没看到他。而目下他满脑子都是把男人拥进怀里并用力嗅他头发上的洗发水香气的冲动。  
“……不会有问题的，我发誓，芭芭拉。”男人肩膀夹着手机，一边手忙脚乱地把短靴套在脚上，“包在我身上。挂了。”  
“所以她叫芭芭拉。”杰森尽量面无表情地说道。  
“我去！”迪克的手机掉在地上，差点自己也一屁股坐在玄关。  
杰森好整以暇地出现在男人跟前，双手插在裤袋里。  
“准备出门？”  
“对……”迪克显得有些狼狈，手依旧握着门把。他穿着一件海军蓝色外套，里面是自己第一次见他时的那件宽领毛衣。  
“糟糕的时机，我打扰你了。”杰森说着就要转身。  
“不打扰。”迪克连忙说。他皱了皱眉，“你喝酒了？”  
“和罗伊。”杰森说，目光静止。  
“……要进来坐坐吗？”  
出乎他的意料迪克居然主动邀请他。  
“你不是要去跟女孩见面吗？”杰森本想让自己听起来真诚一点，但没有成功。  
“不是。”迪克爽快地回答，眼睛紧紧盯着他，“无论那是什么都可以等。”  
“好吧。”杰森回答，看着迪克为他打开了门。  
他心里有一块在小声欢呼。  
声音很小很小，他尝试无视。


	7. That's Not How You Want It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，强行的摸摸和亲亲。  
> Non-consentual touching and kissing.

“当自己家里就好。”迪克的双手有些不自在地在牛仔裤上擦擦，“要喝点什么？……杰森？”  
男人的声音时远时近。杰森愣了一下，摇晃着脑袋，“迪基……”  
“我给你倒杯冰水。”迪克看他的目光略略有些担忧，转身去了厨房。  
迪克的公寓对于一个穷光蛋来说也是不可理喻的大。本是简约风格的起居室，到处落满了书和衣服杂物。  
“见识了。”杰森笑道，脱下外套挂在玄关。  
“我刚刚回来，还没来得及收拾。”迪克探头解释道，“你找个地方坐着。”  
室内的灯光有些暗，杰森在往沙发方向移动的时候脚下踢到地毯绊了一跤，失去平衡差点脸朝下摔进沙发里。“嘿！”一双温暖的手从背后扶住他的胳膊，把他拉了起来。  
杰森对上那双他想亲吻一百遍的眼睛。那里头有疑惑，更多的是精神不集中时的松懈和迷茫。  
“杰森？你要不要先躺一躺？”男人一边这么说一边在局促地挪动身体。杰森才发现自己把他圈住了，手臂环在他腰间，两个人过分亲昵地靠坐在沙发扶手上。  
“我很生气，你知道。”杰森没有放手的打算，反正他现在正醉着，他可以做任何事，“所以我来找你了。”  
“我知道……”迪克放弃挣扎，“其实我也有点生气。”他迎视他的眼睛，抹了把刘海，“你居然私下翻了我的钱包，还对我说那些话……不过算了……”他叹了口气，“我知道我没资格生气。我们好好谈谈吧。”  
“对不起。”杰森听见自己说。  
“不，不必为了那些……”迪克咬咬嘴唇说，轻轻拉开他的手臂。  
“不是为了那些，”杰森发现自己鼻音很浓重，“是为了这个。”

一起倒在沙发上的时候杰森的脑子一片混乱。就像坐过山车的时候天旋地转，头皮发麻，肾上腺高到脑内掉帧。  
“杰森！？”  
当杰森睁开眼，看见的是下方的男人圆睁的大眼和披散在沙发上凌乱的黑色发梢。“等一下，你……”  
他夺取了他的氧气和话语权。被撬开嘴唇的时候迪克发出了呜咽声，像被咬住喉咙的牡鹿。他的舌头团在深处，使劲闪避着，杰森却不管三七二十一地乱闯乱搅，把它勾住拉进自己嘴里吮吸，逼迫它和自己纠缠着共舞。  
“唔……”  
经过了好几分钟的攻坚战，迪克总算妥协了。  
他后仰着脑袋大张着嘴接受他的侵入，舌头一下又一下像是安抚般吮舔过他的，尽一切努力夺回控制权。  
杰森垂下视线从睫毛的阴影里看着那个被他压在身下的男人溺水一样的表情，一边大啖他的猎物。酒精在他的血液里翻滚，而另一股熟悉的热流正急速往下腹处汇聚。  
他的手从男人的后腰往下探去。杰森放空着大脑——这大概是他一直想做的事情。但牛仔裤的粗粝质感和两人的体重阻止他进一步感受男人臀部的手感。  
那个翘臀的主人正用双手轻敲他的胸口。  
杰森只好松开他。  
他们的喘息互相洒在对方鼻尖上，四周的空气急速升温。  
“你好烫……”迪克率先发表感想。他依旧闭着眼睛，杰森再靠过去的时候他又不安地窜动起来。  
“杰森，”他把手按在他的肩膀上——明显是拒绝的意思。“我以为你想找我谈谈……”  
“谈什么？”杰森只感觉很热，迪克的嘴唇在他眼前明晃晃地闪着水光，引诱着他贴近。  
“我以为你……”迪克总算睁开了那波光泛滥的蓝眼睛，把手指按在他的嘴唇上，“我以为你不喜欢我……？”  
杰森不想回答问题，他的脑子无法思考。他被那根阻止他的手指弄得异常焦躁，于是干脆一口把它含到嘴里。  
“！”迪克深深地倒吸了一口气。他想把食指拉出来但杰森飞快地抓住他的手腕阻止他逃开，继续深深浅浅地舔着。  
“天啊，杰森……”迪克在他身下缩成一团，脸颊以肉眼可见的速度变红。“看来你醉得不轻……”  
“我没有。”杰森放过他的手指，迅速地追上去亲吻他的嘴角。一只手钻到他宽松的毛衣下沿像蛇一样飞快窜入——他感觉迪克打了个激灵，可能是他的手太冷了——在他的小腹上摩挲。迪克把头扭到一边躲避他雨点一般落下的吻，“杰森……我们得谈谈……我是说……”  
杰森几乎不让他说出一句完整的话，伸手掰过他的下巴咬住他的下唇。刚没亲几下就被男人用手肘狠狠地顶开了下巴。  
“……杰森！停下！”  
这下他感到所有血液都冲到了头顶。在迪克转身爬往另一侧的时候他像巨浪打翻小艇一样把男人撂倒，借助体重把他紧紧压住。迪克的上半身挣脱出他的控制，趴在扶手上大口喘气，一边继续用手肘把他抵开。“冷静点……这不是你想要的……”  
杰森视线里只有男人领口处露出的小麦色的肩膀。他凑过去轻轻咬了一口，同时听见迪克像叹息般颤抖着喘气。  
他靠过去亲吻他的耳背，对着他的耳廓轻声问道，“你不是说你喜欢我吗，迪基鸟？”  
他讶异于自己声音的沙哑的同时，感到自己压制着的身体猛地一僵。  
“如果你没骗我的话……”杰森低头细细啄吻他的脖子和肩膀，在静谧的夜里发出突兀而细碎的亲吻声。  
“你喜欢我，为什么躲我？”  
迪克在摇头。他好闻的发梢扫过他的脸颊和鼻尖。  
“不是？”杰森轻抚他的发尾，“你不喜欢我？”  
那个乌黑的脑袋摇得更厉害了。  
“你没有不喜欢我。”杰森轻声呢喃，“你喜欢我。”  
“……”迪克回头看他，“对……我没有骗你，杰伊。我喜欢你。”  
杰森吸了吸鼻子，把头深深埋在他的肩膀上。收拢双臂把怀里的人抱得更紧。  
“你是我的迪基鸟。”他用很低很低的声音说。估计只有他自己能听见的声音。  
但当他伸手撩起迪克的衣服，在他胸口徘徊的时候，那跟自己的脉搏应和的强而有力的心跳声，就像是在回答他一样变得愈发急促。  
“是我一个人的迪基鸟。”  
“杰森……”迪克又挣动了一下，仿佛在寻找舒服点的姿势。杰森的手从他的胸膛划过小腹，最终来到他的皮带扣上，轻轻画着圈圈。  
“唔、别……”男人又开始扑腾，语气变得着急起来，“如果你想要……我可以用……”他的脸热得像着火一样，埋在他耳边，“我可以用手帮你……”  
“为什么？”杰森亲了一口他的颈侧。  
“我怕你……怕你有不好的体验……”  
杰森没反应过来所谓不好的体验是什么。他松开了怀里的人，把他拉回来仰面躺好在沙发上，像穹顶一样笼罩住，然后静静俯视他。  
“迪基，”他看着他通红的脸，“虽然我不知道你指的是什么，”他握住迪克的手牵引到自己的胯下，那里已经鼓起了一大包。“我想我其实是双性恋。”  
“老天……”迪克像被烫到一样慌张地缩手，然后咽了咽唾沫，“杰森你……酒醒之后可别揍我，我们还得聊一下……”  
说罢就像鼓起勇气般伸手靠过去摸索他的拉链。杰森仿佛等了这一刻很久，扑过去亲吻身下的男人。他们就像海里的两个浪头终于找到共同的频率，不再互相抵抗，连呼吸的起伏都如此同调而甘美。  
“杰伊……你先别动……”迪克在他的嘴唇尖尖上小声抱怨，他在解决拉链的问题上遇到了一点小麻烦，杰森匆忙地伸手帮他，两人不得不先放弃接吻，场面一度有些滑稽。迪克吸着鼻子笑了。  
杰森把自己支起来，等男人终于把他的老二从内裤里释放出来他忍不住哼哼了一声。  
“辛苦了。”迪克抬眼看他，手上不由分说蹭了上去，用手背和指节轻轻摩擦碰触。杰森咬咬牙伸手把他捞起来吻住。迪克唇间不断逸出细碎但动情的呜呜声，把他的大脑狠狠地搅成一锅浆糊。  
男人把舌头伸出来让他吮吸，手指也乖巧地攀到柱身上，给他更多刺激。  
完蛋。杰森不断在脑子里默念。他可不想简简单单就让这家伙得逞。  
“操你，迪基鸟……”他又开始在亲吻的间隙骂咧。  
“今天不行……”迪克喘着气，手上动作加速，仿佛想逼迫他缴械。“不是今天杰伊……”说着亲吻他的鼻尖和眉角。他的拇指和虎口熟练地反复揉按刮擦着铃口附近，好几次杰森都担心他就要交代在这了，最终不得不松开他抬起身体大口喘气。  
迪克的双眼湿得一塌糊涂，“……要休息一下吗杰伊？”  
“不。”杰森一边回答一边低头扫视他，双手又开始不安分地往他的衣服底下钻，感受着那具肌体的温暖和柔韧。“迪基，你真的不用我……”  
迪克摇摇头，坐了起来，把他推至垂直位置。杰森跪立起来，这次他能清晰地看到迪克手上的动作。  
他一直觉得男人的手很好看，手指也很长，但迪克居然要另一只手的帮忙才能算是严丝合缝地把他包裹起来。看着他用双手伺候他，杰森突然感到一种被捧在手心里讨好的优越感。  
“小杰鸟有点厉害，不是吗……”迪克好像知道他在想什么，顺势“啾”地亲了他的下巴一口。  
杰森的喘息越发粗重，尤其是当男人用掌心或指腹碾压过出口的时候。他开始搞不清迪克是想他射还是不想了，除了下身一阵淹没一阵的波浪其余的事物都变得遥远起来。他搂住他的脖子想把他扯过来吻住，但迪克却把他往后推了一把。  
杰森顺势倒在沙发上。正当他看着淡蓝色的天花心里嘀咕迪克到底要干什么的时候——他的大脑有一阵持续好几秒的停摆。  
然后他才反应过来，那在他身下替代双手作业的是迪克柔软的舌尖。  
“操……”  
“小杰鸟，别乱动……”迪克用手握住，在他双腿间抬头，“你也是杰伊。”  
赞美我主耶稣和玛利亚。杰森在心里唱出了赞美诗。  
为了这一发他甘愿下辈子当个神父。

 

杰森醒过来的时候屋子里面已经亮堂堂的了。看来昨晚迪克忘了拉上窗帘。  
他没什么好抱怨的。  
“嗷……”他呻吟着坐起来，宿醉和暖气让他头痛欲裂。他身上盖着一张灰色的毯子，应该是屋子的主人好心给他盖上的——男人看来没力气把他拖到床上。  
正当杰森苦恼那人的行踪，他看到茶几上放的一杯冰水，下面压了一张纸条。虽然不是花体字但依旧看得出来是一样的字迹。  
“家里咖啡机坏了，我下去买两杯咖啡。别逃跑，我们需要好好谈谈——迪克。”  
“呜……”杰森惨叫了一声倒回沙发上。倒不是因为被戳穿心思的羞耻，而是一瞬间昨晚所有荒唐的画面都回流到了他的脑子里面——他是醉醺醺的，但都还记得一二。  
尤其是那颗乌黑的脑袋在自己双股间起伏的画面——杰森又忍不住骂了句脏——实在是太刺激了。现在想起来他都觉得有点兴奋。  
比自己年长的男人摸起来异常温暖，他那呈现浅茶色却非常细腻的肌肤让他沉迷其中——杰森不得不停下回想，再这样下去他可能真的需要再撸一发。  
那之后他们好像还做了些别的，不过他印象有些模糊——杰森深深祈祷自己不是做到一半太困睡着了，要真是那样就太丢人了……  
这时候门铃响了起来。  
“该死……”杰森低声骂了句。他还没穿好衣服，也没做好心理准备面对迪克。冷静——他告诉自己——胡乱又熟练地用冷漠武装起表情。  
道歉、然后告诉他这是一个误会？还是干脆一不做二不休……  
门外传来了钥匙的动静。杰森想起来他是屋子的主人哪怕他不去开门他也能进来。而自己居然大胆到跑去人家的地盘仗势欺人把人家给推倒占尽便宜——  
门打开的一瞬杰森死的心都有了。  
“杰鸟？卧槽？”  
杰森看清来人也是一愣。  
“罗伊？”  
然后他们就这样看着对方石化。  
“不是……等等……”最后还是罗伊率先缓过神来，“这发展有点……”他开始低头揉脑壳，“卧槽迪克终于还是对你出手了吗……”  
“你说啥呢罗伊哈珀，是我……”杰森突然发现这么理直气壮的好像不太厚道，放低了声音，“是我对他……不对，我还没问你为什么会出现在这里！？”  
“诶？我……”  
“你为什么会有迪基的公寓钥匙？？”  
“这，不是、”罗伊好像才想起什么，“先不说这个！迪克他在那？”  
“他出门去买咖啡了，”杰森一边说一边整理着衣服，“你找他就等着。”  
“我去……没戏了……”罗伊靠近茶几，一脸绝望，“我半小时前收到迪克的求救暗号短信，就赶过来了。”他伸手在玻璃杯壁上揩了揩，“杰鸟，亏你还曾经是我的队友……你就没想过迪克去的咖啡店为什么这么远吗？”  
杰森看着那张被打湿的字条沉默了。心里突然发起紧来，“……他会有危险吗？”  
“我就知道。”罗伊说，“你的脑子被老二塞满了。”

归功于迪克的个人魅力他们在楼下最近的咖啡店询问的时候店员姑娘就很准确地给出了他的行踪。两人开始了地毯式的排查，终于在一条小巷里找到了打翻的双份浓缩和一杯美式——看来姑娘要伤心了。  
“他估计还带着手机，但从没有再发出信号这点来看应该是被没收了。”罗伊脸色严峻地说，“然后关机了——我没追踪到他的定位。”  
“亏你还曾经是我的队友。”杰森说着打开车门登上副驾驶，给他扔过去自己随身的平板电脑，“用这个。”  
“卧槽？这什么黑科技？”罗伊瞪瞪眼，“你这是破解了的某果的后门？”  
“从黑匣子那得到的灵感。”杰森随口回应，像谈论天气一般，然后看着罗伊输入迪克手机的序列号。  
“所以为什么你会是迪克的保镖？”杰森不依不饶地问，“真有意思罗伊，你在赌场给一个荷官当保镖。”  
“我不是说了等找到他之后让他告诉你吗？”罗伊说着打开了定位。“是的我给一个好看的屁股当保镖——一个荷官，管他是什么呢。收钱干活。你懂的杰鸟。”  
杰森不再说话。默默看着马路的灭点。  
“是我的错。”  
“哈？怎么回事？”罗伊转脸看他。  
“上次在酒吧发现有人跟踪的时候，我满心以为是我……或者威利斯的原因，”杰森摇摇头，“我当时一心怕拖累他，完全没想到那些人的目标是迪基。”  
“他们的目标是钱。”罗伊淡淡地说，“如果你想知道，好吧——布鲁斯•韦恩的钱。”  
听到那个名字的时候杰森的脑子里咣当一声。  
半晌他才找回了自己的声音，“所以布鲁斯•韦恩是他的金主。”  
“布鲁斯•韦恩是他的养父。拜托，杰森。”  
“我看不出来这两种说法有什么不一样？”杰森不领情地说。  
“……你也太阴暗了伙计，”罗伊同情地看了他一眼，“那可是布鲁斯•韦恩。”  
“他是你的大老板吧，”杰森瞥了他一眼，“看你这求生欲。”  
“他是我的客户……他的世交才是我的大老板。”罗伊耸耸肩，“反正我不想得罪有钱人。”  
杰森咬紧了牙。  
“操他的有钱人。”  
“杰鸟……”  
他握紧手机的手在冒汗，脑里火速闪过迪克有可能出现的任何地点。

\-----------------------

迪克再次睁开眼睛的时候正身处一个黑暗的房间。他的双手被绑在了椅子背后。眼睛适应了黑暗之后他看清了面前有一张桌子——这就像是一个审讯现场。  
然后灯猛地亮了起来，他不得不呻吟着再次闭上了眼。  
一个逆光的高挑黑影出现在他眼底里。  
“我们又见面了，迪克格雷森，”一个熟悉的声音响起，“或者还是叫你理查德格雷森？”  
迪克掀开眼皮。那个身影恍惚地和杰森重合在一起。  
而当它逐渐清晰，威利斯•托特冷冽的微笑终于在他的瞳孔里成形。  
“终于，只剩下我们两个人了。”


	8. You’ve Known It the Whole Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为是抖包袱的一章，信息量会有点大。  
> 借用并混合了很多canon（大部分来自法外），某些时间线和原作会有点不一样。既然是au就不要紧了。

“终于，只剩下我们两个人了。”年长的男人这么说着，有些随意地靠坐在桌子上，“坐得还算舒服的话我们就开始了？”  
“您说呢，托特先生。”迪克狠狠盯着对方，使劲动了动肩膀。他不知道自己被绑住多久，双手已经麻木了。脑子因为自己早先吸入的不知道什么药物沉重得像塞满了打湿的棉花一样——会被杰森的事情分心实在是他大意了——迪克挣扎着瞪眼睛，“虽然知道您向来不欢迎我，但这怕不是待客之道吧。”  
“哈，有意思，”看上去威利斯就差拍手叫好了，“我也是第一次见你露出这种眼神——这才是你本来的面目吧？”  
迪克不再作声，他揣测着眼前这个男人到底知道多少。  
“没想到吧，”威利斯轻轻眯起眼，“说真的你差点就把我骗倒了。要不是我认得你，我就会跟我儿子一样傻傻的信了你的邪，格雷森……还是说，”他有些刻意地顿了顿，“应该叫你韦恩？”  
迪克默默地审视着男人的表情，好一会才冷静地开口，“你是怎么认出来我的。”  
“你很聪明，所有和韦恩家相关的书面资料记录都销毁了。作为布鲁斯韦恩的养子露面也只有刚被领养回去那年，十多年过去世人早就不记得也不认得你了。只可惜你不能洗掉那些见过你的人的记忆——”男人敲敲自己的脑袋，“说实在的你让人印象深刻——所以你真的不适合执行这种报复任务。”  
“报复？”迪克有些懵了，像鹦鹉一样重复了那个词。  
“你为了报复我甘愿受人差遣，我也是挺意外的。”  
“……我不知道你在说什么。”  
“省省吧，”威利斯走到他跟前，居高临下，“都这节骨眼上你就别再跟我演戏了，马戏小子。”  
“难道除了带杰森来马戏团那次……我们还见过？”迪克看着中年男人逆光的脸问。  
威利斯盯着他沉默了一阵，“看来你是真的不知道。”男人说着撩起衬衫衣袖给他看自己的右胳膊，“这能让你想起什么吗？”  
迪克愣住了。身下的椅子在彻底安静的房间里发出突兀的摩擦声。  
“你是……那个时候……”他盯着男人上臂外侧一个蝙蝠形状的烙印——那顿时在他脑海展开了无数画面。迪克渐渐瞪圆双眼，“你是他们中的一员。”  
“对，我是那次绑架的作案团伙中的一员，当然，”威利斯挑起嘴角，“也就是个小喽啰。抱歉孩子，并没有针对你，你得理解——我也想多赚点零花钱多带自己的小孩出去转转，”男人摊开手有些无奈地挥挥，“你看，他那么喜欢看马戏，小小年纪还学人追星。”  
“只可惜那依旧是唯一一次。”迪克一针见血地说。  
威利斯垂下眼睛，自嘲道，“生活总不如你所愿。”  
“同意，”迪克盯着他，“毕竟我被绑的时候马戏团也已经倒闭了。”  
“嘿，倒是，看看你，”威利斯半眯着的眼里精光四射，“因祸得福，摇身一变成为了韦恩的养子，价值万金，还被他的私人卫队忠心保护着。”他拍拍右臂，“给了我专属的荣誉勋章。”  
“我看上去像是在享受韦恩家的庇护吗？”迪克把头靠在椅背上反问道。  
“呵、”威利斯短促地哼出一声冷笑，“那次获救以后你就销声匿迹了，外界甚至以为你受够了当肉靶子已经离开了韦恩家，还有人猜你被撕票了的。但我猜你只是被你老子好好保护起来了，我还猜你会领导韦恩家的专属雇佣兵卫队——那群蝙蝠混蛋——就像你现在做的，我猜的对吗小子。”  
“如果你以为我会把当年参与绑架我的人渣一一揪出来，我得如实告诉你托特先生，”迪克回避了男人的提问。他盯着威利斯双眼，隐去了笑意，“我没有这么闲。”  
“很好，那我猜重聚的寒暄就到此为止了。”男人退了开去，恢复了轻松的神色，“我们来开始正式的审讯吧。”

迪克刚想张口说些什么，威利斯猛地转身毫不留情地一脚踹在他的椅背上，把他连椅子一同狠狠踩翻在地——迪克挺着脊背痛苦地呻吟起来。  
“不是我不想表现得友好点，孩子，”威利斯喘着粗气说，“但是你在害杰森，你伤害他——”他深吸了口气，“你他妈就是和我过不去。”  
迪克一时半刻无法给出回应——刚刚那下他估计有些脑震荡，耳朵还在嗡嗡作响。  
“我不是个好父亲，”威利斯情绪明显变得激动，“我或许不能带他去马戏团两次，我或许错过陪伴和保护他十七年……”他的声音变得浑浊而浓重，“但我不会因为自己的原因让任何伤害再次找上他！”  
“他头上的伤疤，”迪克努力武装起自己的声音，但躺在地上让他显得气短，“那也是你保护他免受伤害的成果吗？”  
“闭嘴！”威利斯恼羞成怒，狠狠地照他的脸踢出一脚——迪克偏过脸躲开，一旁已经摔断的一段椅背碎块擦着他的颧骨飞了出去。  
迪克的胸口急速起伏着。他这次是狠狠地在这位父亲的胸口上扎了一刀。不过他深知这是必要的。  
发泄过后的男人弯着腰扶着膝盖大口喘气，之后又发出有些凄凉的笑声。迪克看不见他的表情。  
“你们都是冲着我来的，我知道，”威利斯的声音平静了些，“那就来拿我的脑袋回去交差，我做过什么我都清楚——就像对杰森说的，我罪有应得——别利用他接近我，别伤害那孩子，他远没有你想的那么坚强。”  
“威利斯，你必须相信我，”就是现在了，迪克想。他开始低声劝导，“我是来帮你们的……”  
“你的意思是，你不是在帮科波特干活？”男人站直了身体，盯着他冷笑，“我也很想相信你，可惜你出现的时间是那么凑巧。就在我登上那个企鹅混蛋的通缉名单第一位的时候，在我可能被他的人重重监视甚至围追堵截的时候，我听说杰森交了个男朋友要带回家，哈哈哈……不得不说我很佩服你的手段，我甚至从未听说他喜欢男人。”他笑得捂住了脸，“你要让我相信这只是巧合吗？”  
“你觉得巧合的事情只有这一件吗？”迪克转头看着他，把自己翻转到相对舒服的姿势，“突然而来的减刑，让你能及时回家过圣诞——你怎么想？”  
威利斯飒地抬起头，半信半疑地盯着迪克。“你的意思是……”  
“科波特想要你。”迪克一字一顿地说，“我们也想要你。”  
“……”威利斯迟疑着，压低了声线，“你到底是什么人……”  
“隶属布鲁德海文警局，目前被哥谭警局借调——准确来说是我主动提出加入行动——理查德格雷森警探。”迪克淡淡地说，声音在静夜里掷地有声。“抱歉这副样子作自我介绍。”  
男人盯着他，眼眶因为刚刚一些情绪化的发言变红。他的眉心狠狠一蹙。  
“你走到这一步大概撒了一千个谎，凭什么我现在要相信你。”  
“十七年前你为黑帮头目奥斯瓦尔德•科波特——道上人称企鹅人——充当死士，答应为他进黑门监狱当替罪羊，报酬是一笔安家费——你用来买了一处房产给凯瑟琳和杰森——你以为用这个可以弥补他们母子，过上你永不可能给他们的生活。”迪克开口便如数家珍，“为了留有后手你偷偷把握了科波特的罪证，你以为他不知道——但那家伙可不是只有企鹅的智商。”  
迪克皱起眉，望着威利斯和他相对的目光逐渐黯淡，“他知道一切，只是按兵不动，因为送给你的房子已经让凯瑟琳母子二人轻易落入他的控制下。你在监狱里一直守口如瓶，乖得像一只小绵羊，你和企鹅人一直相安无事。七年前一个新上任的检察官向你抛出了橄榄枝——结果在你开口之前杰森就被哥谭本地另一个犯罪之王……被小丑那个疯子抓走囚禁打得头破血流遍体鳞伤，”迪克有些说不下去了，转头看着天花板，“直到你终于向科波特交出藏有证据的保险箱钥匙……”  
潮湿的空气让凉意深深侵入他的皮肤。迪克打了个冷颤。他猜他大概在哥谭港附近，也许是某个废弃的码头或是货仓。  
“既然你都知道得这么清楚，那你也应该明白找上我并没有意义，”威利斯淡漠地说，“我没有证据可以提供了。”  
“我们还有你。”迪克转头看向男人，“我说过，我们需要你，威利斯。”  
“所以你们提前把我放出来，让科波特杀我。”威利斯轻轻笑了，“好计划。明明我还能在黑门多活几年。”  
“只要凯瑟琳和杰森还活着，你就永远不可能说话。”迪克哀伤地看着他，“只能当个活死人，直到哪天科波特通过门路渗入黑门成功把你这个心腹大患干掉。”  
“相信我，他不是没试过。只是前几次我比较走运。”  
“我信。”迪克说，“所以我才建议戈登局长尽快执行这个行动，我们应该把后手转为先手，”他深深地看着威利斯，“主动出击，引科波特动手再将他和他的党羽一网打尽。”  
“所以这就是我得到减刑的原因，”威利斯低喃道，“老实说当听到我要出去的消息，我唯一的希望就是能活着陪他们母子过完这个圣诞——至少别死在凯瑟琳眼前，那会吓坏她——我没多少奢望。”  
“你们很安全。戈登局长还有他的……副手，这个行动的负责人安排了足够的警力保护你们。而我个人的任务……”迪克的声音低了下去，几乎和夜色融为一体，“就是贴身保护你们，尤其是凯瑟琳和杰森。”  
尤其是杰森。  
“所以那天在酒吧里？”威利斯的话停在一半，他大概只打算抛出个话头让迪克接茬。  
“我们收到情报企鹅人的手下在那里准备行动。但我也担心我们的人暴露了所以……”  
“所以我们在厕所里看到的那几个紧张兮兮的大汉是你们的人，”威利斯讪笑，“道行还是差了点，要你出动给他们打掩护。”  
“我们对这个行动很有信心，现在只差科波特那边直接动手……”  
“你知道你在说什么吗小子，”威利斯打断他，仰头长叹，“我现在真希望能回黑门蹲一辈子……”  
“我很抱歉，那已经不是选项之一了。”迪克直勾勾地盯着男人，后者高瘦的身影背着光，显得孤独而绝望。“我希望我们有更好的选择，但是为了凯瑟琳和杰森……”

迪克的话再次被打断了。威利斯冲上来揪住他的衣领粗暴地把他从地上扯了起来。  
“为了凯瑟琳和杰森……说得真好听，好像你有多重视他们，”男人眼里满布血丝，“我才是他们的至亲！我才是最爱他们的人！你以为我不知道怎样才能保全他们！？？”  
他的怒吼让迪克鼻酸。但他咬住嘴唇没有发出声音，牢牢盯着威利斯怒火迸射的双眼——此刻他不能败下阵来。  
“唯一让他们永远安全的方法就是我去死。”威利斯咬牙切齿，语速越来越快，“烂在黑门哪个没人看到的角落里，或者现在也不迟……死在大马路上或者酒吧里或者天知道哪儿……微不足道哪怕登不上哥谭晚报的边边角。没有人会为我默哀，也没有人天真地替我讨什么公道、以为凭这样就能撼动哥谭的犯罪天王。”他伸手掐住迪克的肩膀，越发使劲，“这场闹剧就该这样收场，警探。这就是凯瑟琳和杰森如何获得他们需要的安全和平静。”  
“……”迪克说不出话来，强忍着眼眶里的泪水。“你根本不知道杰森想要什么。”最终他低下头说。  
这句话让威利斯松开了手。他迅速地站起来背对着迪克。  
“那小子怎么想的并不重要。”  
“他为自己有一个罪犯父亲而自卑，同时他却不相信你是那样的人。”迪克想起他们阳台上的对话，想起他们在酒吧里发生的点点滴滴，杰森的执拗和偶有的自暴自弃、悲观失落——每当他因为自己的家庭而露出难过的神情，迪克都恨不得冲上去紧紧抱住他，告诉他他有多好多值得被爱，他的父亲又有多爱他——当然他也是那样做的。  
“他不愿意相信，因为在他的心目中你依旧美好，哪怕几乎从记事起你就不在他身边。”迪克看着跟前的背影，“如果你不信我说的，看看他长成怎样的人就知道了。”  
“这方面他真的随我了，要知道，哈，”威利斯鼻音变得很浓，“要不是男童院是他奶奶开的他可没那么容易跑出来。”  
“他接受了韦恩的奖学金之后就没有再犯事了。”迪克尝试解释，“他也成了一名雇佣兵。他还穿……”  
“不是我说，这真没啥值得骄傲的。”威利斯说，“不过是跟我一样为了几个钱替人卖命罢了。”  
“至少他觉得追随你的脚步不是丢脸的事情，”迪克半眯着双眼仰头看高处窗户的蓝色光线，“而且他比你聪明，选了对的雇主。他可能伤了很多人，但也救了很多人。他会因为没有成功救出一个小女孩而流泪。”  
威利斯不动声色，也不再作出评论。  
迪克想起了很多很多——那让他的胸口发闷——他很遗憾很多很多威利斯都不曾知道。  
“你也许不知道，”迪克看着那似乎有些动摇的肩膀轻轻摇头，“你带他去马戏团那次是他迄今为止最美好的回忆。”  
“那是因为你。”威利斯依旧没有回头，“那小子一看到你出场就抓着我的裤腿，双眼发光，说你就像鸟儿一样好看。”  
威利斯像是陷入了回忆，半晌回头看了他一眼，半真半假地说，“不瞒你说后来绑架你的时候——当我知道那是你，还真动过歪脑筋想把你扛回去给杰森，让你每天给他表演高空秋千。”  
迪克咧嘴苦笑，“我不介意下半辈子每天给他表演秋千。”他总算解开了自己双手，轻轻揉着手腕，恳切地说，“但一个真相，和一个可能会更好的哥谭，这是你才能给他的，威利斯。”  
男人似乎是噎住了。他盯着凹凸不平的墙壁看了半天，转过来踱到他跟前。  
“我真不相信你的口才是布鲁斯韦恩教的。”男人叹了口气，又笑起来。  
“这鸟儿说的比唱的好听。”

 

威利斯伸手把迪克拉了起来。他差点没站稳。  
“最后我还有一个问题，”男人神色严峻，如临大敌，“你为了这次的行动接近杰森，到底用的什么理由？”  
“噢，凯瑟琳想要见杰森的伴侣……但是杰森……他大概没有跟别人交往的打算，”迪克目光闪烁起来，“所以我们的共同朋友就帮忙煽动了一下，让杰森带上了我。我们从一开始就知道是假扮情侣，别担心。”声音愈发低了下去。  
“所以你们……”威利斯依旧是怀疑的神色，“你们没有戏假情真……？”  
“没有！”迪克差点就对天发誓，不过他觉得那会显得反应过激，不打自招——“在你们面前那都是表演，真的。”  
威利斯咳嗽了一声，“所以你们没有……搞到一块？”  
迪克脸红了。他开始考虑是不是又要撒谎。  
“没有……”他最终摇摇头。  
“真的？”威利斯挑起眉，“我看你们亲来亲去的可动情了。”  
“真的没有……”迪克心虚得不行，昨晚的情景再次在他的脑海里翻腾。  
“别欺骗我儿子感情。”威利斯板起脸，“我说了，他远没有看上去那么坚强。而且他已经……算了。”  
迪克不知道威利斯想说杰森怎么了。不过无论如何以他们的身份讨论这个总是很尴尬。  
“答应我，我就帮你。”威利斯严肃地说，“格雷森警官。”  
“……请说。”迪克心里升起不好的预感。  
“不能骗杰森的感情，也不许对他出手。你们依旧是假情侣，行动一旦结束不论结果如何你必须离开——”威利斯义正辞严，一点不容他拒绝，“向我发誓，我就帮你们。”  
“那假如……”迪克也不知道自己想假设什么。假如杰森已经喜欢上他了？这可能吗？  
“没有条件。”威利斯斩钉截铁地说，“你给他的这一切都是假的，你不能让他对你付出真心。我不想因为我的原因最后让他受伤，你听到我说的了。”  
迪克脑子里乱糟糟的。这听上去似乎理所当然——他在执行任务，他本来就没打算也不能对杰森……但是为什么他全身都在因为抗拒而颤抖，他找不到任何理由。在威利斯冰锥一般的视线下，迪克最终木然地点点头。  
这时候门外传来了些许动静。迪克屏息去听，发现有人在喊他的名字——是杰森和罗伊。  
“我猜我该走了。”威利斯低声说，一边迅速闪身通往后方的铁门。迪克并不知道那通向哪里。  
“记住你答应我的。”男人回头叮嘱他，“再联系。”  
迪克目送威利斯的身影消失在黑暗里。然后向着空气喊了一声，“我在这里！”  
他这才发现自己的声音哑得吓人。一旦身心放松下来寒冷和眩晕在一瞬间侵袭了他。  
“老天爷……”远处传来回音。  
迪克听到了踹门声，然后是罗伊的大呼小叫。他的大嗓门忽远忽近，而自己有些忽冷忽热，身子晃了晃。  
“杰森……”他眼前一阵发黑。事实上他还没有看见杰森的身影——但他突然很想很想， 非常想投入那个温暖的怀抱。他从不轻易示弱。哪怕八岁那年被十数人的团伙绑架，他都从未向那群歹徒低过头。  
迪克跟自己说他就闭眼休息一会，就一阵，也许是药物的反噬，也许是跟威利斯的对峙消耗了他太大的精神力——黑暗中他不知道过了多久，可能几分钟，也可能是几秒——直到他撞上了那个硬邦邦的胸膛。  
“迪基鸟。”杰森的声音在他头顶响起。他的双臂迅速把他裹紧，他胸口的心跳强而有力，带着温暖和勃发的力量。迪克把耳朵贴在那，几乎在一瞬就安心下来。眼角处方才没来得及落下的生理盐水像冰川遇到了暖流一般汨汨融化。  
不许对他出手。脑海中一个声音像黑暗中响起的惊雷。记住你答应我的。  
迪克浑身一僵。  
“……你还好吗？”杰森一边问一边不住地吻他的头顶，揉着他脑后的发。“天，你冷得像根冰棍。”  
“我没事。”迪克冷静了些，把自己推离那个怀抱——他是真的万分不舍，幸好杰森把自己的外套脱下来披在他的肩上以后，手臂再次环上他，手掌也紧张地揉他的胳膊给他取暖。  
“你们……呃……”罗伊大概想问什么又觉得不合时宜，“客观地说，你们看上去真的是一对爱情鸟，毋庸置疑。”他擦擦鼻尖。  
“你是自己跑出来的？”杰森低头对上他的视线，“你的脸……”他用指腹轻轻抚摸他的颧骨。迪克猜那里应该是刚刚被木块擦破皮了。  
“我醒来之后发现他们都跑了，就把椅子砸碎把自己解开了。”他有些含糊地交代着。  
“我一直听说韦恩家的人背地里都受过反绑架特训，一个个身手矫健，”杰森一边说一边查看他前臂上的擦伤，“看来不是假的。”  
“你知道了……对不起。”迪克看向了罗伊，后者赶紧转开了目光。见杰森不说话，他硬着头皮继续话题，“确实有这项训练，在我出事那次之后增加的。”他看着男人低声说。  
“说真的，”杰森的绿色眼睛盯着他仿佛凝结，迪克不禁忐忑起来——  
“我从来没想过……隔天早晨起来后的碰面是这种样子的。”  
迪克缓了缓才意识到他指的是什么。一旦想起跟前的年轻男人昨晚的样子他立马面红耳赤起来。  
“想过尴尬，但没想到这么激烈。”杰森的表情看不出喜怒，“这么……多的秘密。”  
“我们先离开这里再说吧，”还好罗伊及时地打岔。他左右张望，“你们都不冷吗？”

迪克被他们带着上了车。夜色如水，借着月光和港口苍白的灯光他才看清自己被囚禁的地方是一处货柜场的废弃仓库。罗伊从发动车子开始就在插科打诨问要不要报警，迪克赶紧以不想树敌太多为理由拒绝了。男人又把他那屏幕砸得粉碎的手机还给他，告诉他他们两人白天就已经跟着定位找到了哥谭港口区附近，但接下来就跟盲头苍蝇一样到处瞎找，还好运气不错。迪克想起来自己在家附近的巷口被从后袭击用毛巾捂住了口鼻，失去意识前的最后一刻用口袋里的手机向罗伊发送了点对点的求救信号。  
“匪徒一定是在转移我之前发现了手机然后扔了出去。”迪克一边说一边检查手里的机器。  
“现在你该庆幸你的人设不是穷光蛋，迪克。”罗伊居然还有心情拿他开涮，迪克从后视镜里瞪了他一眼。  
“你看到匪徒的样子了吗？”身旁的杰森总算发话。刚刚在他们还原案情的过程中他一直保持着沉默。  
“……没有，他们蒙着脸。”迪克镇定地回答。  
“好吧。”杰森点点头，看上去没有深究的打算。  
迪克感到胃里一阵发紧。他该怎么把话题的走向引到他们的关系上？杰森貌似因为自己的蒙骗还在生着气。他不知道该怎样说服杰森把他留在身边，好让他能——  
“你今晚要不回我家吧。”杰森突然说道，隔着低垂的刘海静静看着他。  
“诶？”迪克简直不相信自己听到的，“为什么？”  
“你一走凯瑟琳就开始向我发脾气，”杰森叹了口气，挠着后脑的发，“说肯定是我做错事了让我把你哄回来。”  
驾驶座上的罗伊噗嗤地笑出了声，接收到杰森的死亡凝视之后立马噤声。  
“反正合约期还有一半，我猜提前结束不是个好主意。”他补充道，“既然现在知道歹徒不是冲着我们而是冲着你来的，你待在我身边我会比较安心。”  
“他们应该不会再……哈啾！”迪克狼狈地打了个喷嚏。  
“上帝保佑。”罗伊尖声喊了句，“说实话，我也不想开回去布鲁德海文了，小伙子们。”他装模作样地打了个哈欠，“我们的‘迪基鸟’需要一张毯子和一杯热腾腾的巧克力，还有棉花糖浮在面上——当然最好还有一个暖洋洋的拥抱……”  
“你闭嘴给我好好开车。”杰森踢了驾驶座的靠背一脚。  
“操你杰鸟，我这是新车还在还贷！！”罗伊欲哭无泪。

到达目的地的时候迪克深吸了一口气。严格来说他才离开了这座房子不足40小时，怎么就觉得如此怀念呢。罗伊敲着方向盘看样子是准备离开，迪克连忙叫住他。  
“我有些话要跟你说，”他回头向罗伊使了个眼色，后者闻言乖乖下了车，“杰伊，你先进去吧。”  
杰森看了他俩一眼，“别为难罗伊。”他淡淡地说。  
男人高大的身影刚隐没在前门的暖光里头，罗伊就先一步跳起来抓着他的袖子。  
“我了个大去！”他几乎在喘气，“兄弟你可把我害惨了！”  
迪克面有难色，“对不起，罗伊……”  
“实话实说，到哪儿是个头？”罗伊抱着胸睨视他，“我觉得自从受了你的唆摆我就开始没完没了地撒谎。那不好受，迪克。”  
“现在只能寄希望目标早日露出马脚了。”迪克低着头说。  
“所以今天？”他的竹马兄弟挑挑眉毛，等他坦白，“到底是不是绑架现场？”  
“……我回头再给你文字简报罗伊，”迪克说，“这很复杂。”  
“我看再复杂也没有你和杰鸟的关系复杂。”罗伊戳戳他的胸口，“我警告过你的吧，帮忙归帮忙，你倒好，真的把人家给睡了？”  
“我没有……”迪克咬咬嘴唇，“……至少，还没有……”  
罗伊向天翻了个白眼，一脸的“我就知道”。  
“我会控制局面的，相信我。”迪克像是在说服自己一般用力说道。  
“你以为你可以，”罗伊盯着他看，吊儿郎当的表情一扫而空。  
“作为兄弟我只能送你一句——别玩火。”

 

迪克进入杰森房间的时候他在倒腾沙发上的被子。有些熟悉的画面，却让他恍惚着感到物是人非。杰森看了他一眼，给他塞了替换的衣服让他先去洗澡——依旧是有些不冷不热的态度。  
“所以你喜欢巧克力加棉花糖吗？”刚转过身杰森又在他身后问，语气有些迟疑，“……还是番茄汤或者……烤芝士之类的，我可以去准备。”  
“……巧克力加棉花糖就很好，”迪克回答，心跳突然响亮起来，“或者还可以、配点麦片……”  
然后杰森笑了，很浅淡。“明白。”  
迪克失魂落魄地摸去洗澡。他觉得这好像是杰森今天见面以来第一次对他笑。  
现下终于四下无人，他也终于可以偷几分钟放肆地回想昨晚发生的点点滴滴了——男人看着他的火辣的眼神，各种……隐忍但又感觉很好的表情——迪克向老天发誓，他爱死男人有感觉时的那张脸了。  
虽然不知道杰森记得多少——最好是他一点都不记得——迪克摇摇头告诉自己，一边脱掉脏兮兮的衣裤。在任务的整个过程中，他只有在浴室中、独自在这个狭窄的空间中被四面墙包围的这个时刻，会放纵自己想杰森的事——哪怕睡着的时候都不可以，他只被允许这么一点私人时间和空间——他想他的杰森，那个不是威利斯托特的儿子、不是七年前的案件受害人、不是自己接近和保护的目标的杰森。  
那个冷静自持可靠、总让人感觉疏离却又突然火爆——被他撩得兴起会嘶嘶骂脏的杰森。  
“……呜嗯。”迪克站到淋浴底下，在温水冲刷而下的那刻呻吟出声。他这才发现自己浑身酸痛，肩膀沉重得抬不起来——他快被谎言的重量压垮了。

迪克重新回到房间的时候巧克力已经放好在了桌面上。他抱着马克杯轻呷了几口，正准备坐到他的沙发床上，杰森推门进来，看样子已经用楼下的浴室洗好了。  
“今晚你睡床，”他简洁地说，把他拉开，“洗得够久的啊你。”顺手揉他湿漉漉打着卷的刘海。  
迪克睁着眼睛讶异地冒了句，“诶？”他还舍不得离开他美味的暖饮。  
“我怎么能跟劫后余生的感冒病人抢床。”杰森定神看着他双眼，“而且被布鲁斯韦恩知道我让他的养子睡了两晚沙发，可能会让我把当年的学费还给他。”  
“噗。”迪克忍不住笑了，“你应该知道我早就离开韦恩家了吧。”  
“罗伊并没有告诉我这个。”杰森表情认真，“他只跟我说韦恩给你钱花。”  
“——直到我大学毕业，好吧。我和布鲁斯的关系……可能会让人对我产生固化印象，我在努力过自己的生活，所以并不太想让人知道……”迪克顺水推舟，“抱歉杰伊，我不该隐瞒你的。”  
那双绿色眼睛再次不动声色地紧盯着他。迪克觉得自己的心跳又不争气地乱了起来，赶紧又呷了一口巧克力。  
“我明白。”杰森淡淡地说，“我们都在努力摆脱自己父亲的阴影。”他朝他伸出手，这让迪克本能后退了半步——但最终他的拇指落在他的上唇上，轻轻一抹。迪克看到他指尖上一层白色的泡沫——是半融化的棉花糖。然后杰森不假思索地把拇指塞进了嘴里。  
迪克觉得头晕脑胀。他感冒大概不轻。  
他们明明亲过不知道多少次。迪克现在还能轻易地回想起男人舌尖的触感。  
“好甜。”杰森皱眉道，“你还真喜欢吃甜的。”  
“……”迪克还站在那发愣，杰森已经先一步占据了沙发，头枕在交叠的手臂上。  
“我也该为昨晚的事情道歉，”他对着空气说，“虽然记得不太清楚，但我好像逼你做了些你不愿意的事情。”  
迪克完全没想到他会突然提起这一茬，更加方寸大乱起来，“……不要紧，”他握紧了杯子，“……我是自愿的。”  
杰森抬头看了他一眼。  
“记得刷牙，不然这么甜一定会得蛀牙。”  
迪克在心里大声哀嚎着，最终落荒而逃。  
当他终于躺到杰森的床上——他本以为以他今天的波折和疲累一定会一秒睡着——他发现自己瞪着眼睛毫无睡意。天花上贴着一组迪克并不认识的摇滚乐队的海报，枕头上有杰森日常用的洗发水和古龙水淡淡的味道。  
“杰森。”他轻轻唤道。不确定男人还醒着。大概等了四五秒才传来回答。“怎么？”  
“你要不还是到床上睡吧，我觉得……你的床足够大。”迪克觉得自己口不择言起来，“我的感冒没那么严重，我会向着边上睡的。”  
空气中的寂静让他觉得煎熬，他不知道杰森会怎么回应——推拉，或是直接拒绝。但他只忐忑了十来秒就听到沙发那边传来了动静。  
男人没有回答。迪克看到一个黑影默默地从他视线边缘升起，然后站起来向他靠近——他的胸口一阵阵发紧——男人赤脚踩在木地板上发出咚咚的钝响，仿佛在替他紧促的心跳伴奏。那高大的影子有着异常强烈的压迫感，在迪克的视角看来犹如神祇——直到柔和的地灯照亮了他的脸。  
只是杰森而已。  
迪克的胸膛起伏得有些厉害。他把自己窝起来，往边上挪了挪。对方冷不丁俯身压了过来，伸手覆在他的额头上。  
“好像有点低烧。”杰森低声说。  
迪克僵硬着身体不敢动弹，听着背后的男人钻进被子里，然后双手从背后拥住他，把他裹进体温里。  
“好好睡一觉，迪基鸟。”他的呼吸吹着他的发梢。  
直到最终放松身体、陷入无梦的睡眠之前，迪克都在担心一件事——  
他的心跳那么响，杰森一定听见了。  
迪克与漆黑和昏沉作着最后的斗争。  
仿佛他的秘密会随着心跳一起被听了去。


	9. Bésame, bésame mucho

迪克不知道自己睡了多久。  
被天光唤醒的时候他觉得眼皮沉重，脑子里一片空白——一瞬间他还以为他是在自己的公寓里醒来。  
然后他就想起了一切——他感觉到了背后的体温和呼吸，以及……杰森好像正在玩他的头发。  
一旦意识到这点迪克就觉得胸口酥软起来。他不知道自己是该像往常那样大方地打声招呼，还是继续装睡。  
但明显杰森已经察觉了什么。“迪基鸟，”他在他的耳背上亲了一口，“醒了？”  
迪克悄悄地深吸一口气。  
“嘿，”他柔声应着，转过身面对男人露出微笑。“早，杰伊。”  
“已经十点半了，”杰森回答，默默看了他一阵，凑了过来。  
迪克制止自己后缩的冲动，但猜想中的早安吻并没有如期降临，杰森只是跟他额头相抵。  
“烧退了？”  
“嗯……我猜是的。”迪克闭着眼睛，“我的体温本来就比一般人高那么一点点……”  
杰森没有再说话，只是伸手把玩他鬓边的头发，又把它们一缕一缕地归拢到耳背后。  
天啊，他们现在这样简直就像——  
“客观地说，你们看上去真的是一对爱情鸟，毋庸置疑。”  
迪克猛地想起罗伊的话。  
但是他们又是在演给谁看呢？  
“杰森，我觉得我们得聊聊。”迪克艰难地开口。  
“聊什么？”杰森收回手枕在脑袋下，专注地盯着他看。  
“我们其实……唔，”迪克戛然而止，差点咬到自己的舌头，“杰伊~~~~~~~~啊啊啊~~~”他以连自己都难以置信的反射速度拉高声线叫了一嗓子。  
杰森盯着他目瞪口呆，看来是吓得不轻——紧接着脸就黑了下来。  
迪克一边给他使眼色，一边继续浪叫，“嗯嗯啊啊啊啊啊~~~”  
“凯瑟琳？”杰森用唇形问道。  
“啊哈……啊啊啊啊~~好棒~~~~”  
“你再叫我就要揍你了，”他压着嗓子说，“臭鸟。”  
迪克一不做二不休，推着他的肩膀把男人按倒平躺在床上，迅速地爬到他身上。  
“是她。”他轻声说，这个角度就算凯瑟琳再推开门偷看也不可能看见他的脸，“我刚刚发现门动了一下，不知道我把她吓跑了没……”  
“你差点把我吓跑了。”杰森扬起一侧眉毛，伸手扶住他的腰。  
“唔，事出突然，你得理解，杰森……哼唧~~~”迪克有些忙碌——他得感激自己与生俱来的演戏天分。“我没想到你妈妈这么热情……”  
“她对你可上心了。”杰森扯了扯嘴角，显出一脸的事不关己，“顺说，她还在。”  
“你也喘两声，配合一下！”迪克低声责备道，“哼唧一下也行。”  
“……我真的很好奇，有人用抓马形容过你吗？”  
“……什么？”  
迪克只来得及看到杰森皱了一下眉。  
“啊、”  
他稀里糊涂地就被抱住腰翻过来反压在身下。他保证这声惊呼绝对是真情流露。  
“我不习惯装腔作势。”杰森俯视着他，眼睛眯成细长的梭形。隐约显出些豹属的危险。  
“杰伊……”迪克慌张起来，轻轻捶着他的肩膀，“凯瑟琳好像……”  
杰森打断了他，用下身的一个轻拱。  
“啊……”迪克仓皇地喊道，气音加破音。  
“不错。”杰森的气息里充满了笑意，看来他对自己的杰作很满意，“这样的演技我才看得上。”  
迪克觉得脑子简直被抽空了。  
所以接下来好几十秒他都对自己发出了什么声音毫无自觉。杰森再次抬起身体的时候绿眼睛已经暗了下来。  
“ ……很悦耳，我的迪基鸟。”他低声夸赞道，再次埋下头在他的脖子上啃咬。  
“不是……杰森……”迪克突然像是从耳鸣里恢复了一样，他听见自己急促的呼吸声，“好像哪里不对……”  
他明显感觉到被子里自己的下腹附近正自上而下抵着一个无法忽视的硬物——偶尔跟他自己的轻轻擦碰。  
迪克几近崩溃。  
“呜嗯……”  
“这次不跟它道声早安吗？”杰森有些坏心眼地说，末了在他的锁骨上轻咬了一口。  
“杰森……”迪克轻轻扭动了一下。不是他不想继续这场火辣的亲热而是——老天见怜他是真的很想继续这场火辣的亲热。  
男人似乎对他的天人交战漠不关心，直起身体一下就把自己的T恤扯掉，露出精壮的胸膛和腹肌——他已经出了一层薄汗。  
这让迪克眼珠子都快掉出来了。上次虽然做了更越界的事情，但杰森没有脱衣服，自己也没有去脱他的——毕竟他对于暴露身体似乎有些介意，哪怕在自己房间里也总会穿戴整齐。  
“喜欢你看到的？”杰森淡淡问了一句。迪克说不出话来，只是用动作回答他——他的手掌已经等不及代替眼睛攀上那微微汗湿的温暖的胸口了。  
“这个也是那时候留下的伤口吗？”迪克明知故问，手指在肩窝一处疤痕上轻轻逡巡。  
“你指十五岁那次？不是。”杰森回答，“这是……新伤。”  
然后他就没有给他再问问题的机会。  
杰森把他再次压翻在床单上，凑上去就要亲他。理智只来得及让迪克堪堪把脸偏开——他突然心慌地发现他们两个可能对于这场起床后的缱绻在尺度层面上有不同的理解。  
那一吻落在了他的嘴角上。杰森发出了有些挫败的低沉轻哼。这让迪克更紧张了起来。  
“我……可能还在感冒。”他转开视线看着明晃晃的天花板说，“传染你就不好了……”  
“嗯。”杰森简短地认可，下身猛地又撞了好几下。吓得迪克尖叫着整个弹了起来又被他重新摁下去。  
“我有一个提议迪基，”杰森凑到他的耳边低声说，“性交不会传染感冒。”一边说节奏缓慢地用胯画着圆圈。  
“呜哇……等一下……”迪克嘶嘶倒吸着气。这对他来说有点太超过了——毕竟他熟知那个只隔着两层薄薄的衣物和自己磨蹭在一起的硬邦邦的大家伙，自己曾用指头和唇舌一次次地描绘过它的形状——所有的联想汹涌地向他袭来，而下身有一下没一下的摩擦就像隔靴搔痒般侵蚀和折磨他的神经。  
“别……杰森、”迪克求饶道。他的声音有些失控，只好咬住嘴唇，双手却攀着男人的肩膀不放。  
“为什么，是要聊天吗？那就现在聊？”杰森问，他的气息微喘，表情却依旧游刃有余，“凯瑟琳已经下楼了，可惜她没看到最棒的部分。”  
“呜……”迪克任由杰森把他拖起来靠在枕头上。他基本已经无法思考了，浑身滚烫，杰森上来就把他的T恤猛地掀起来，衣服全卡在了腋下，动作干脆得让他除了浑身一颤之外来不及有别的反应。  
“我们现在……算什么？”迪克蓦地问。他看着杰森在他胸口摊开的修长的十指——指节有些粗大，掌心很温暖——这是不是他原来想聊的话题？他想不起来了。  
杰森看着他眉头轻蹙，“什么意思？”  
“杰森，如果只是演戏……”迪克尝试握住那在自己胸口乱摸的双手，“我们早就越过了那条线不是吗？”他想尽办法让自己的口吻听起来更公事公办像认真的谈话，但杰森那有些厚茧的指尖实在是太令他分心了——譬如此刻它们正在他的乳晕上打着小圈圈。  
“我还以为我们现在的阶段是心照不宣，”杰森垂下视线，看着他正在玩弄的地方，“你喜欢我不是吗？可能这么说有点狡猾——不过你也并不讨厌这一切？”  
似乎是为了证明他所说的杰森飞快地低头在他的乳头上亲了一下，伸出舌尖舔舐，又用牙齿轻轻啃咬。刹那间迪克感到下半身狠狠一跳——他们正紧贴在一起，杰森肯定感觉到了。  
迪克的脑子像是被雷劈过一般狼藉，愣在那里紧攀着对方的肩膀不知作何反应。  
“你不讨厌。”杰森盯着他的双眼说，他正用指尖剐蹭着刚刚舔湿的地方，粗糙的指腹轻轻碾轧着敏感的神经。迪克紧绷着挺起上身，他还从来没经历过这样的刺激，这几分钟对他来说就像亲眼看见了宇宙大爆炸——他颤抖着几乎尖叫出声。  
“你很喜欢。”杰森补充道，一边亲吻他的刘海。  
“……”迪克羞耻得几乎吐不出一个完整的句子，“那你呢……”  
“我什么？”杰森忙着低头舔弄另一侧，抬起眼睛看他。  
“讨厌，不……”迪克摇摇头，在剧烈的喘息中遣词造句，“你不讨厌吗？”  
“定义讨厌？”杰森继续啄吻着，沿着胸口和衣服的边缘一直蜿蜒向上，要不是衣摆卡在那他也会亲到腋下。  
他不讨厌。迪克垂下眼睛看着跟前的年轻男人。他几乎深陷其中——可以用这个词吗？  
“杰森、我……”迪克一开口就被自己的哭腔吓到了，生生咽下要冲出嘴唇的那句话。  
“好吧，不捉弄你了。”杰森总算松口，歪头看看他，“你好像变了，迪基鸟。”  
“诶？”迪克正慌乱地拉着自己的衣服，“怎么说？”  
“脸皮变薄了。”杰森在他脸颊上亲了一口，“而且……你好像最近都不再叫我小翅膀了。”  
迪克胸口狠狠一抽，“你……不是不喜欢我这样叫你吗？”  
杰森摇着头着爬下床——睡裤还支着帐篷，但他似乎一点都不介意。  
“你还真喜欢推测我的好恶。”他呼噜一下前发，回头看他一眼。  
“怎样都好，这是你刚刚怪叫的小惩罚，迪基鸟。”

 

明明是你变了。迪克有些不服气地想。  
明明是你脸皮厚了，还说我脸皮薄了？  
他躺进被子里头，等待自己的身体平静下来。杰森去了浴室——他并不想猜测他在里面干什么，这对他正在尝试做的事情没有帮助。  
杰森之前也是这样的吗？他开始回想。印象中他并没有那么……有侵略性。好像自从他喝醉那晚开始……不过那是喝醉了啊。迪克有些想不通了。杰森冷漠的酷酷的外表下隐藏着汹涌澎湃的激情，犹如岩浆几乎要把人吞没——他确实是那样的人。  
迪克的思绪飘得有些远。手机震动的声音把他拉了回来。  
他从床边拿起罗伊给他代用的新手机。里面来了一个新的联系。  
告诉我你的计划，马戏小子。  
是威利斯。迪克握紧了手机。那一瞬所有甜蜜的、惊心动魄的余韵都彻底褪去——并非出自他的本意。 

“早上好，男孩们。我差点以为你们不下来了。”  
当他俩一同下楼的时候，凯瑟琳给了他们一个意味深长的凝视，“大早上的，运动量很大哦。”  
“迪基有点感冒，”杰森一脸平静，“我帮他祛寒。”  
噢。迪克觉得他在凯瑟琳面前再也抬不起头了。  
“别害羞，孩子。”红发女人向他张开怀抱，“再次见到你我太高兴了。”

吃完早午餐后他俩陪凯瑟琳去了超市购物，女人一手挽着一个帅哥（帅哥们手上倒是大包小包），高兴得像个刚谈恋爱的少女一样——威利斯的暂时缺席也仿佛被她淡忘了。  
“快向他求婚，亲爱的。”凯瑟琳站在烤箱前面，“立刻，马上，现在杰森。”  
迪克愣在了原地。他并没有听墙角的打算，只是在走廊里捡到一个掉落的番茄准备送进去。  
“妈妈……”一旁的杰森无奈地叹气。他从超市回来以后就忙着帮凯瑟琳准备晚饭，此刻右手上套着个烤箱手套，“我这都把人带回来了，你就别得寸进尺了……”  
“难得你把人追回来了，就是现在了，”凯瑟琳转了个身，迪克立马把自己藏严实了，“时不我待孩子。”  
“我今年才二十二，催婚早了点吧……”  
“我像你现在这么大的时候你都会打酱油了！”  
“……这一切不是你想的那么简单，凯特。”杰森一边说一边弯腰打开了烤箱拿出里面的盘子，动作熟练得可以用赏心悦目来形容。香辛料和肉类的香味瞬间弥漫了厨房。  
“一切都很棒，堪称完美。”凯瑟琳赞赏道。  
“我也觉得。”杰森用刀切开鸡胸查看熟度，“刚刚好。”  
“……我是说迪克。”  
“噢。我可没把他当成一块肉。”  
“没在跟你开玩笑，”凯瑟琳看着杰森，“我不觉得你能找得到更好的。”  
“是是是。”  
“不是我说，我差点就以为他是你从哪里租来的模范男友。”  
听到这句迪克差点没站稳。  
“咳咳咳……”杰森干咳了几声。  
“儿子，你还好吗？”凯瑟琳揉揉他的后背。  
杰森泄气一般丢下了刀。  
“妈，你不了解他。”背对着他的年轻男人说道，“他不是他自己声称是的那个人。”  
迪克大气都不敢出。里头的母子二人也陷入了一时的沉默。  
好一会儿女人的声音轻轻响起。  
“你看、我们都会撒谎，”凯瑟琳语重心长，“为了隐瞒我们的不是，为了展现更好的一面给我们在意的人。”  
“他不同。”杰森轻轻摇着头，“他隐瞒的是那个更好的他——”  
杰森缓了缓。  
“更优秀，更耀眼，更无懈可击。我是说，”餐具的金属相击声再次响了起来，“天知道他还隐瞒了什么……或者比一个金童更好的。”  
迪克不知道谈话的方向最终会去向何方，他没机会知道了——口袋里信号在震动，有人需要他。  
“正因如此，”女人说，“你配得上这一切。”  
凯瑟琳像是在掐杰森的脸，“我儿子比黄金贵重多了。”  
这是离开前迪克最后听到的一句。

“怎样，芭芭拉。”迪克从后门出去，走到小庭院里。  
“诱饵的位置已确认，各个单元全部部署好了，一切顺利。”电话那头的女声甜美却干练，“刚收到消息四个区域捕捉到异动，我猜新年之前——不会飞的鸟儿就要栽进网里。”  
“很棒，”迪克回答，“请务必确保诱饵安全。”  
“放心。头等大事，迪克。”  
“我们这边没有什么问题吧。”  
“就目前的观察来说，非常平静。”芭芭拉的声音里隐藏着调侃的笑，“趁这个机会享受你最后两天半假期吧，格雷森警官。”  
“噢老天……”他赶紧压低了声音，“怎么连你也这样……”  
“托你的‘小翅膀’的福，看样子我们会有个特别不错的开始，”迪克几乎能想象到她巧笑嫣然，“作为新年礼物。”  
“我也是这么想的。”他胸口莫名地泛起一股苦涩——是啊，马上就结束了。  
新的开始也意味着一切的结束。  
“预祝你也有美好的新一年，芭芭拉。”  
迪克挂断了电话。  
“站在这里不冷吗？”背后传来声音的时候迪克才惊觉自己不知道呆呆站了多久。“希望我没有打扰什么。”  
“没……没有。”他慌慌张张地转身。杰森正抱着胸看着他，一如既往的有些冷漠的眼神。  
“迷迭香烤鸡做好了，不知道是不是你的口味。”他淡淡地说，“你来试试？”  
“我没有那么挑。”迪克露出了灿烂的笑，“只要是你做的一定好吃。”  
接下来的发展他却没有预想到——杰森突然冲过来抓住他的手腕，二话不说就把他往屋里带。  
“呜哇，好……”迪克低头看着被牢牢圈住的手腕，忙说，“我的意思是，我乐意试吃……杰森……”  
“芭芭拉喜欢蜜桃口味对吗。”  
杰森没回头，只丢下这没头没脑的一句。  
“诶？”  
似乎也没打算等他回答，男人松开了手自己径直走进了厨房。  
迪克愣在原地半天。才突然想起什么。  
他一定是看到了钱包里的照片然后……把两者联系到一起了。  
“傻杰伊……”他觉得脸上火辣辣地烧着，不得已低下了头。  
“是我自己喜欢蜜桃口味啦……”

他走进厨房的时候杰森在打鲜奶油——很好，他连甜点都准备了。迪克有些目不转睛地盯着他挽起衣袖后露出的一小截前臂。  
“芭芭拉她……是我的初恋。”迪克也不知道自己为什么要再提这个话题，但是一语不发的杰森让他如坐针毡——找点话说破破冰，这是他最擅长的缓和气氛的手段。  
果不其然杰森停下了手，抬头看他。金红的夕阳在他背后的窗户照射，把整个厨房都染成柔和的暖色——和迷迭香的味道搭配起来简直让人迷醉。  
“我们小时候经常在一起玩……她是布鲁斯其中一位世交的女儿。”迪克只好硬着头皮继续，他和杰森目光相对。“交往那已经是很久以前的事情了……我们都还是孩子的时候。”  
“你为什么要特地跟我解释？”杰森问。  
“因为……你好像误解了什么。”迪克的目光突然不知道何处安放，他觉得被对方像研究蝴蝶一样盯着有些不自在。“我不想……被你误解。”  
杰森没有什么表示，转过身去。“过来。”他说。  
迪克点点头，依言走到他背后，踮起脚尖看他切肉。杰森回头看了他一眼，放下了手上的刀叉，伸手支着他的腋下把他托起来，抱到身后的准备桌上坐着——好像他是个三岁的男孩一样。  
“噢……”迪克惊讶地叫了一声。  
杰森逆光的脸在他眼前放大。  
“我突然很想亲你，”他说，双手扣在他两侧的桌面上，目光死死锁住他的。  
“迪基鸟，我可以亲你吗？”杰森认真地看着他问。  
迪克觉得自己的脑子就像是被撞了的铜钟咣咣回响。这是什么情况，他们之前明明亲到舌头都麻了，现在——  
“不用舌头，”男人把他的迟疑当成了婉拒，“你的感冒不会传染我的，放心。”  
“为什么……”迪克不知所措道，“为什么突然问这个？”  
啊对了……凯瑟琳不在，威利斯也不在——除了上帝谁都没有在看。  
“因为……”杰森好像是笑了，又好像是他的错觉——  
“我在追你，迪基。”  
迪克格雷森觉得他要晕了。他闭起眼睛来定了定神。  
老天爷啊。  
感到对方温暖的呼吸吹过鼻尖时迪克才猛地想到杰森可能把他闭眼的举动当成是默认了——当他赶紧睁开眼他的嘴唇和气息已经近在咫尺，迪克是真的不忍心把他推开。所以他是睁着眼睛看杰森亲上来的——自下而上，轻柔而充满眷恋，短暂如蜻蜓点水……没有舌头。  
迪克早已不记得自己上次一次这样接吻是什么时候了。  
杰森用唇峰碰碰他，似乎告诉他结束了。  
“来吃鸡肉吧。”他的声音里有淡淡的愉悦，叉了一块鸡肉递到他嘴唇边上。“昂。”  
可能是见迪克还在发愣，他拿鸡肉敲敲他的下唇，迪克这才机械般张嘴吃下去。  
“好吃吗？”  
“好吃……但……”  
住嘴迪克格雷森。你不可以。迪克脑子里有一个声音在垂死挣扎。  
“但……？”杰森有些疑惑地等着他的后半句。  
“更想吃小翅膀……”迪克的声音低得连自己都几乎听不见。但是杰森笑了。  
“可别把我当成一块肉。”他这么说着，体贴地把自己的嘴送上来让他啃咬。  
在迪克的视野里，杰森的轮廓背后，最后一片红云落入了地平线。  
然后他闭上了眼。

tbc


End file.
